Be careful with what you wish for
by MysticalTears
Summary: 6th year. Harry had wished and appears in a world where he is a normal boy. He can finally live with his family, or not? What happens when Lord Voldemort finds out he had killed the wrong Chosen One? And what will happen with Harry?
1. I wish

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 01:

I wish…

It was a beautiful night in Surrey. The sky was painted in a beautiful colour of dark-blue and there was no sign of the tiniest cloud that had intention to disturb it. A soft, cool breeze went through the streets of Privet Drive and the moon shone fully high in the sky, as if she was proud. It was a beautiful night. It was almost impossible to worry about anything now. No one could right, in such of night. But yet, they were wrong.

Harry Potter watched the moon ever since it appeared in the sky, still weak by the powerful shine of the sun. He was probably sitting on the same chair for hours, just thinking.

His first thought, as he saw the full moon, was the one of Remus. He would probably not enjoy the moon as much as Harry does. But maybe enjoying was a far to happy word.

Harry felt miserable, as always of course. But this time it was different. This time, his Godfather was dead. Harry felt more tears filling his eyes. It happened a lot these hours but they never fell. He couldn't allow himself to be weak.

Sirius Black, an innocent mass-murderer, framed by his friend, was now murdered by his own dear niece; Bellatrix Lestrange. And if that wasn't worse enough; Sirius was the only person who was as close as a father to Harry Potter.

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to block his Godfather out of his head, but he would never forget the moment Sirius felt through that veil…

For the first time this day, tears felt down his cheeks. Harry silently cried. He had no parents and now he even didn't had a Godfather any more. Life was so unfair!

He pictured how life would have been if Voldemort hadn't been that desperate to go after _him_. How it had been if Harry wasn't 'the Chosen One'.

He smiled sadly. It would never be. He was determinant to be miserable the rest of his life and then he was left to die at the hands of Voldemort. Whoopee, what a bright future laid ahead for him.

Harry sighed. "I just wish Voldemort hadn't picked me," he muttered at himself as he whipped his tears harsh away. He had to go to bed. It was already late; even the Dursley's slept. Well, tomorrow is another horrible day…

As he closed his window, he crawled into bed. His last thought was the one of his parents and how he could have be with them, before he fell in sleep.

What he didn't noticed was that the moon turned pale blue for a moment. It was barely unnoticeable and invisible for Muggles. Wizards and witches saw it, only centaurs and Seers could understand it. It was then that a bright light appeared and the world we once had known, changed……

-

"Master Potter must wake up, sir!"

Harry grunted. He didn't want to wake up, not now. He was still tired from being up that late. But in his mind he knew he had to. Wouldn't he stand up soon, the bacon will burn or something and he would get punished. He almost could hear his uncle Vernon's voice grunting; "No meals for a week!"

"Reka has given the order that master Potter must wake up in time for breakfast, sir! Sir must hurry up, would he want to eat breakfast with the company of mistress Potter, sir!"

Wait… this isn't Aunt Petunia. This voice is high and squeaky and… what did it say again? Mistress Potter?!

Harry's eyes opened as he looked into a pair of yellow eyes. He immediately jumped up.

"Who are you?!" he yelled. The creature looked quite confused.

"Did mister Potter forgot who Reka is, sir? Reka is a house-elf… _your_ house-elf… _family's _house-elf…sir…"

"Family's…? I don't have a house-elf!" Harry found it hard to call this creature in front of him a house-elf; he had met Dobby of course. This Reka was far, far more _normal_… She had **clothes** on; a nice clean cream-coloured shirt with a little _P_ on the left side on it and she had a skirt on, red, as in Gryffindor. She also had a small hat. This Reka was far more human then Dobby will ever be! Even the house-elves in Hogwarts don't dress as clean and neat as this Reka does.

However, Reka's ears hung low as Harry just remembered that he had said something.

"You- you do not remember, sir?" she squeaked sadly.

"Well… no… I never met you in my entire life, sorry." Harry felt himself embarrassed.

At that, Reka vanished in a soft ::pop::

It was that moment, that Harry noticed that he wasn't lying in Dudley's second bedroom. It was so much bigger than that… The walls were painted in red which were almost covered with posters of famous Quidditch players… The room was very clean with the exception of an book which lied on the ground, looking like it had just been read. The title named, Quidditch: A Seekers Job.

He checked his room and yes, there it was; his Firebolt. At least he could fly himself out if that was necessary.

He stepped as he watched the room closer. What was going on in here? Was he kidnapped by Death Eaters in his sleep or something?

A second ::pop:: appeared. When Harry looked, he took automatically a step back, which was a fault because he tripped over his very own bed. He landed not that soft on the ground. Not that he cared, he had other pain.

Reka did not reappear, it was a woman. A very familiar one.


	2. Eclipse

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 02:

Eclipse

The same woman let out a shriek as she saw him fall and immediately run to him. Harry was speechless as the woman embraced him. This wasn't right. It couldn't be.

The woman looked at him and Harry gazed at his own emerald eyes. No, she couldn't… she couldn't be his _mother_, right??

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Harry dear, answer me."

"Go away," he whispered. His voice was trembling like it didn't agreed with him.

"What?"

"Go _away_," Harry now said louder.

"Harry dear, why! Did I do something wrong? You can tell me if you have proble-"

"Fuck! Just GO AWAY!" Harry shouted, tears welling up in his eyes. "It is already bad enough that my mother is _dead_ and now you are a Death Eater or something, using Polyjuice to break me! Well, it's not going to work!!"

Lily Potter, now gazing at him with open mouth, looked heartbroken. Harry almost felt sorry for her, but she was NOT his bloody mother!

"Harry," she whispered. "I-I'm sure that you have just dreamed that I am dead, sweetheart… I'm alive, you see me. I'm no Death Eater."

"Stop lying to me," Harry replied harsh. "My mother has been killed by Voldemort, which you know very well!"

"I- _what_?! By _You-Know-Who_?! I don't know what has gotten into you! Did you hit your head or something and that you-," She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Harry's scar. She wanted to touch it, but Harry backed away when she tried.

"Oh, dear…" she whispered. "That's no originally scar… it's been given by a dark curse… We have to go straight to Dumbledore!"

"We what?" Harry blinked. This Death Eater wanted to go to _Dumbledore_?!

"Hold my hand, Harry," she said. When she noticed he hadn't moved a flinch, she just grabbed his hand and they disappeared.

They appeared in a room that Harry surely recognized as Dumbledore's office.

"You can't Apperate within Hogwarts!" he yelled as he heard Hermione's voice through his mind, saying that they should really read 'Hogwarts: A History' by now.

"Only special Order members can," Albus Dumbledore's voice called.

Harry looked for the first time actually in the room. Dumbledore was not the only one who was in his office. Harry's knees went weak as he saw three people sitting in front of professor Dumbledore. They were Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and his own father, James Potter.

Lily's grip loosed and Harry felt on the ground. There were a few gasps in the room, but Harry never heard them. He stared at the ground as he felt tears burn in his eyes. This time, he had no intention to hold it, nor the power to. He didn't sob, but he did cried. He cried silent tears.

"Albus," Lily's voice trembled. "I think Harry has been under some kind of attack."

Harry heard the chairs moving and knew that they had jumped up.

"Lily, why do you think that?" Dumbledore's calm voice sounded.

"He thinks I'm dead, Albus…" she whispered. "Killed by You-Know-Who!"

"He does?" Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at this. "But Voldemort would never have intention to attack you, Harry knows that. He has other things to worry then a few Aurors."

"I know and that's why I'm worried," Lily shrieked. "You see, he has a… very nasty scar on his forehead. It has to be from a dark curse."

Dumbledore stood up. "Then let me see it."

Lily looked at Harry who was still sitting on the ground. He looked broken. "Well… I don't know if…" Lily hesitated.

"Harry,'' Dumbledore called. Harry just stirred a little. "Harry, we want to help you. If you are under some kind of spell we can-"

Harry let out a sobbed laughter. Then he looked up, straight in the eyes of Dumbledore.

"Or this is the worst prank I have ever seen, or I really did it," he said.

"Did what, Harry?" James asked.

"I've wished last night," he simply replied. "I've wished that I wasn't 'the Chosen One.'"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Lily asked.

"Is it Neville now?" Harry asked, ignoring his mother's question. He looked straight at Dumbledore. "Is Neville The Boy Who Lived?"

"I assume you know about the prophecy then?" he asked. Harry nodded.

Dumbledore sighed before he answered. "Neville Longbottom is dead, Harry."

"_What_?!" he shrieked. Neville… no… Neville couldn't be… "B-but what about his mother?!"

Dumbledore looked slight confused at this but he did answer. "Frank and Alice Longbottom were gone out that night. They left Neville with a baby-sitter… a Muggle to be exact. She was killed right after she opened the door for Voldemort. Neville followed shortly…"

"So Voldemort has never fallen then?" Harry whispered. "He thinks he has killed the good one. He doesn't know I'm…"

"He doesn't, Harry. I believe for once that Voldemort didn't thought you were 'pure' enough to defied him. You are in no sort of danger."

"Well, that will be a difference…"

"Now Harry, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Do you live in an other world?"

"Yes."

"Where your parents has been murdered by Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Where you are the some say 'Boy Who Lived'?"

"Well, yes."

"And you have that scar thanks to Voldemort?"

"_Yes_."

"How did you survive? How had Voldemort fallen?"

"My mum protected me. She didn't had to die, but she sacrificed herself to save me. Her love protected me when he tried to kill me. The spell just bounced back and Voldemort was gone."

"But he wasn't dead, was he?"

"No. He should have, but he didn't. He only didn't had a body anymore and was nothing more then some kind of weak ghost."

"He had probably searched for a way to gain power again, didn't he?"

"Yes, he had tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone in my first year, but he failed."

"The one of my partner, Nicolas Flamel?"

"The very same one."

"But it wasn't the only way to get a new body. Did he succeed?"

"Yes…" Harry muttered. He stared down his lap.

"Have you got something to do with it, Harry?"

"Yes… I saw him rise…"

"I see that you have trouble with it so I will ask you no further questions." Harry was relieved with that. "Now, here Voldemort doesn't know that he had killed the 'wrong' Chosen One. I myself are surprised that you say you are, Harry."

"You told me last year I was so."

"Very well… however, the Voldemort here does not know about this and I'm indented to keep it that way." He looked around the room. "This information will not be revealed in any other way," he said to them all. "I know this is confusing, but Harry here is a different Harry that you once had known. By his wish he came here, and he is in danger. I expect you to help him and not to ask questions that he doesn't wants to answer. Do you all agree with this?"

Everyone nodded.

"But sir," Harry suddenly said. "How _did_ my wish come true?"

"Ah, Harry, that is a good question," Dumbledore smiled. "If I can trust professor Trelawney's information, last night was a very special day. You see, the moon eclipse and sun eclipse were at the same time."

"That's _impossible_!" Harry yelled.

"No Harry it isn't. You know how the eclipse work?"

"Yes."

"And you know Earth has a second moon?"

"No it hasn't."

"Yes it has. The second moon however is not to be seen. I believe that in the Dark Ages a witch named Frantasta Connaway wanted to have the moon bigger and tried a spell. That spell was a failure but it hit star. By the explosion the gasses around the star became massive and so there had been Earth's second moon. Wouldn't want Muggles to see the sudden upcoming of a second moon, they made it invisible.

"Now, the moon reflects the light of the sun, right? But it was yesterday that the light of the sun went to the second moon, which reflected the light to our visible moon. Our moon reflected it back to the sun and that caused a reaction. The bound between the three caused a strong magical power and one of them gets all the magic. Last night it was our first moon. But you see, it can not hold the magic for long, as it might destroy itself if it did. So once a few years, it fulfils one wish. And that was yours, Harry."

Harry gaped at the old man. Second moons, boundings, magic, wishes… wasn't it already confusing enough that he was here?

"Err… right…" Harry said.

"That's all you need to know," Dumbledore smiled.

"So I can't come back?"

"Do you want to?"

Harry looked at his parents, Sirius and Remus. "I- I don't know." Surely he had a family here but his life would be so much different then before.

"I suggest you get some sleep, Harry," the Headmaster spoke. "This had been a tough day, for all of us."

Suddenly James' voice sounded. "I- I don't have a problem he's staying with us, Dumbledore. He's almost like my son. But that's just it. If this Harry is here, where is my Harry? Is he in a different world or is this the world? Why does Harry remembers everything from the past?"

Albus Dumbledore bowed his head. "To be honest, James. I do not know. I believe this is the world now that Harry had wished it. Harry is your son. I think there is no other Harry anymore."

James turned a bit pale, so did Lily but they both didn't said anything.

"Lily, if you would take Harry back to your house?" Dumbledore asked polite. "I have to discuss a few things with the rest."

Lily nodded and grabbed Harry's hand. They both vanished.

"Aren't you going to tell the Order about this?" Remus blurred out.

"No, I will not," the Headmaster spoke. "I believe that there is a leak in the Order."

"I bet it is Snivellus," Sirius grinned.

"We have no prove for that, mister Black. I trust Severus not to be a Death Eater as much as I trust you're not one either."

"He's still suspicious," Sirius muttered.

"If you're not going to tell this to the Order," James said. "You should at least tell Wormtail. We all three know, why not him?"

"Keeping your fans happy, Prongs?" Sirius grinned.

"No I _don't_!" James blushed.

"Very well," Dumbledore interrupted. "You can tell Pettigrew."


	3. A traitor

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 03:

A traitor

"I'm not tired!" Harry protested as his mother forced him to get into his bed.

"Just get some sleep," Lily smiled. Harry immediately shut up. Her smile was a sad one. "There, that's better. Just sleep, hun, and if you are well rested, you come downstairs to eat something, is that OK?"

Harry wasn't used to this mother-talk, but he sure did not like it. She talked to him as if he was a five-years old. But then again, every mother did that. He could remember Mrs. Weasley with her 'Ronnikins' or Aunt Petunia with Dudley. It was just gross.

He nodded. She then hugged him, which left him speechless again. This feeling, this warmth… it was just so different. So rare. He had hugged other people before, not much, but he had. But this was different; he was hugging his _mother_.

"Harry, are you alright? You look pale…"

It took him a few seconds to realize that she had ended the hug. "I'm fine." His voice was trembling.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lily now called, realizing what she had done. "I always…- and you…- you have no one to…- Oh Harry, this must be so hard for you! I should have known… I'm so selfish! I- I just always hug my son when he goes to sleep… I'm so sorry!"

"It's OK," Harry said. "It's just a weird experience… hugging my- my mum…"

"Oh, Harry……" She wrapped his arms around him. "I promise you, it won't be the last…"

-

When Harry was finally began to dozen off, he heard a ::pop:: and knew his father had returned. He heard Lily's voice.

"James! What did Dumbledore say? What's going to happen with Harry?"

"Keep your voice down, Lily! Harry will be well watched, though there is no intention to…"

"How_ dare_ you to say that! You-Know-Who--"

"_Doesn't know about this_. Harry is safe!"

"I know… but I'm just so concerned… What if he finds out!"

"He doesn't. My friends are all three to be trusted."

"Yeah, they…- All _three_!? _Three_, James!? I thought the information would not be revealed to anyone!"

"Don't worry! Dumbledore gave permission."

'All three?' Harry thought. He jumped out of bed. Who is the third? Harry carefully opened his door to hear more. They did not… they did not tell… right…?

"I don't care if Dumbledore gave permission! Who is it! Who is the third!?"

"Gees, Lils! Calm down! It's just Pettigrew!"

"NOO!" suddenly a voice screamed. His worst fear had just come true.

"Harry!" his parents yelled in unison.

"You didn't… You didn't tell him!" Harry shrieked. "Tell me you _didn't_!!"

"Harry… Peter is to be trust!" James said.

"He isn't! He is a- _aarh_!" He clutched his forehead in his hands as he felt trough his knees. Anger was inside him. Anger that was not coming from him. He felt hands touch him as he knew his parents had run to him.

"Harry what's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"What is Wormtail?"

"Harry, can you hear me?"

The pain grow. The anger grow. "He knows!" Harry yelled. "Voldemort knows I'm the Chosen One!"

"Harry, that's impossible!"

"_Impossible_!?" Harry shrieked. "You just told the information to a Death Eater and a traitor and you say it's impossible!?"

"Wormtail?" James said surprised. "No he wouldn't…"

"He would! He was your Secret Keeper, he betrayed you to Voldemort! He has framed Sirius so he was thrown in Azkaban! He helped Voldemort gain his power back by cutting off his own hand, _so don't tell me he wouldn't do such a thing_! He is the reason why you are_ dead_, for heaven's sake!"

His parents stared at him with open mouth.

"Sirius in Azkaban?" Lily whispered.

"Wormtail a traitor?" his father said disbelieving.

"You have to tell Dumbledore, dear."

"Yes… yes I- I have to…" He just couldn't believe it. Peter had been their friend. Why?

He Disapparated with a soft ::pop::

Harry sighed as he saw his father disappear. He removed his hand from his scar. It still hurts.

'Well, congratulations Harry Potter,' he thought to himself. 'Even in this world Voldemort wants you dead.'

-

It has been five days ago, that James had got a letter from Wormtail. Harry wasn't allowed to read it but it contained stuff like: 'I'm standing on my own feet now', 'you have to find an other person to make his life miserable' and 'I'm going to do everything I can to kill your son.' Well, a friendly mail is different.

He just walked off the stairs as he heard his parents talking.

"Oh, I don't know. Diagon Ally is not save for him… what if we just leave him?" Lily suggested.

"It isn't much safer there than here, Lils. And we sort of promised… He hasn't been outside since… you know…"

"I know, but what if there are Death- _Harry_!"

James turned quickly around to see the angry look of his son.

"You promised," Harry spoke. "You promised I could get with you to buy stuff for school!"

"I know, darling," Lily said smiling sad on him. "But it's just not sa-"

"I don't _care_! Do you really think that they are going to attack _Diagon Ally_!? They would be insane if they did! There are to much people for that! And how would they know the precise time we get there or the day! I'm going, with or without you!"

There was nothing to say to that. Lily sighed and hold out a pot of Floopowder to him. Harry smiled successfully as he took some powder and threw it in the fireplace. The dangerous red and orange flames immediately turned into a soft emerald colour.

Harry stepped in it. "Diagon Ally!"

He began to spin around. He was getting a little sick when he felt out of a fireplace. To his relief, he wasn't in Knockturn Ally, but in Madam Malkin's.

James and Lily Potter soon came out of the fireplace as well, but they landed on their feet. Not a mere five seconds later, they were standing in Diagon Ally.

Both Harry and James wanted to look at the newest brooms, but Lily sneered that they had to get books first.

When they walked into the bookstore James suddenly waved and called a person Harry did not know.

Lily rolled her eyes, probably not liking this person very much and started to collect Harry's school books.

Harry, who now had nothing to do, walked a bit around the store. He lifted a few books with interesting titles and grinned as he saw the book 'Hogwarts: A History'. For the second time he thought about Hermione. He missed her and Ron. He wondered who his friends are in this world.

"Hey, Harry. Also here?"

He turned around to see… _Draco Malfoy_?! He wanted to grab his wand but then he realized something. Draco doesn't seem to have any intention to jinx him, he called him by his front name, which he never does, and he _smiled_ at him. What is this!?

"Eh… yeah…" he responded.

"Are you with your parents? Are they here?"

'Is that a trick question?' "Yes, my mom is getting my books and dad is just… hanging around. What about you?" Harry asked.

"Father is buying a new broom. I defiantly needed a new one. And mother is getting new robes. How was your summer? You did not visit me the last couple of weeks."

"I was… a bit busy…" Him coming to the Malfoy's house!? What is this for world!? "I had homework and stuff…"

"That's OK, maybe you can come with Christmas… although… father is doing weird for a couple of days now when I mention your name…"

"Oh, right…" Lucius knows. Of course he would; he's in Voldemort's Inner Circle.

"Anyway, how are you?" Draco asked. "Did my letters arrive?"

"Oh eh, I'm fine and I-I haven't seen any letters."

"Stupid owl… I'll just send an other one. I was already worried something happened. You haven't write in days… You're not _that_ busy, are you?"

"Of course not. Just missed them I think."

"Alright. For a minute I might had thought you aren't my best friend anymore."

Harry swallowed. '_Best friend_?' "Of course I'm still your friend. Don't be silly."

"You better be," Draco laughed. "Anyway…" He looked more serious. "I'm not supposed to know or tell this but… I can trust you, right?"

"Yes! You know that, don't you?" What did Malfoy had to say?

"Of course I know that. Just checking… Listen, a few days ago I walked through the halls when I heard my father talking to the Dark Lord. They talked about someone they needed to kill… It was very important that the person had to die… and eh… I heard your family's name."

"Oh…" Harry said, his heart sinking in his stomach. He didn't knew what else to say.

"Harry, listen! They're planning to kill one of your relatives," Draco hissed. "A male one. It could be your dad for all you know! He's an Auror! Maybe they kill him!"

"Malfoy," Harry sighed. "It's not my dad…"

"Who then! You haven't got much relatives left who are named Potter! If I'm correct there is no male left in your family tree except for that Muggles on your mother's side… There is no male Pot-" Draco Malfoy paled as he stared at him. "No… they wouldn't… What do _you_ have to do with _them_! It's all making sense… dad doing all weird about you… YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Suddenly all the eyes were set on them. Draco didn't seem to notice that, and shook Harry's shoulders. There were… tears… glistering in his eyes. Malfoy crying? Never.

"You're my only friend… You can't…" Draco whispered. Harry looked at him in sympathy.

"I won't, Draco. I won't leave you. I'm not planning to die anyway."

"And my father agreed with killing you?" Draco spoke to himself. "That- that bastard! He loves you, you know that. You're like his second son! And he- he agreed?"

Suddenly the door opened and guess who walked in.

"Draco, listen," Harry said. "Pretend you do not know. Just pretend. Don't get angry with him, OK?"

Draco nodded angrily. "Only because you say so … Harry, I promise… every single hint of a time or place of an attack that is set for you… I'll let you know, Harry. I will not let you die. I promise."

Harry smiled. "I know."

"Ready to leave, Draco?" the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy sounded.

"Yes, father," Draco grinned through his teeth.

Harry watched as Draco left. He had never suspected it, but he could be a good friend after all.


	4. The Hogwarts Express

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 04:

The Hogwarts Express.

Days passed by, which changed in weeks. Finally, the day was there: 1 September. The day to go to Hogwarts.

Nothing really happened. His scar had only hurt once in a while and he have had long conversations with his parents about how their life were like and what their Harry did.

They were just sitting in a Muggle car now, at least, his mom and him, because his dad was in some Order meeting. Lily had bought this car when she was sixteen, so you might guess it isn't as fit as it used to be…

They were driving towards King's Cross as Harry had remained silence for a long time. He still couldn't quite believe the fact that Draco was his friend and Ron his enemy. It was a weird, twisted world he had created. At least he was still in Gryffindor.

"Mom?'' Harry asked.

"Yes, dear."

"Err… How-" He couldn't get the question of how the Order is doing off his lips. If they have found things out. "How is Aunt Petunia!" he blurted out.

The next thing he felt was that the car stopped in midair and Harry almost hit the front window.

"_Aunt Petunia_!?" Lily shrieked. "Why- why would you want to know_ that_!"

Harry felt his cheeks flush. "Just wondering…"

Lily snorted. "She is no sister of mine."

'Yup, they_ really_ are related,' Harry thought.

"I haven't seen her in more than twenty years, Harry. Didn't even go to my wedding… That was the final strike! I heard she got married and has a son. Well, I actually want to see him! If he's like that Vernon-guy…"

Harry laughed. "Dudley? Yes, he's _a bit_ overweighed…"

"A _bit_? Oh, he's _so_ going to look like his fa-" she stopped. "Harry…" she whispered.

"Yes?

"How_ do_ you know so much about them?"

"Oh…err… well…" He couldn't lie himself out of this. "I've been living there for almost sixteen years now…"

"NO!" Lily shrieked. "Not _Petunia_! Who send you there! You should had gone to Sirius or Remus… or they could at least have send you to an orphanage! Everything is better than _that_! I have clearly left a note that you should go to Sirius, and even if he couldn't watch you, which he couldn't because of Azkaban… you should had gone to Remus. He's got Wolfsbane! Who did this!"

"Dumbledore," Harry replied. "He thought it was safe."

"_Safe_! You're safer if I throw you in the lack with crocodiles! Oh, I'm going to take a word with Dumbledore… The nerve… If we unexpectedly die, you're not going there, mark my words! Petunia… I already wondered why you were that skinny…" She snorted. "_Petunia_..."

The rest of the trip, Harry decided to remain silence. Then suddenly the car stopped. They were there.

When Harry stepped out of the car, he saw his dad waving in the entrance. He smiled and waved back. His mother was already removing all the luggage out of the car and Harry instinctively grabbed his trunk and began to drag him toward the station.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lily asked. This confused Harry.

"You_ aren't_ going to carry _that_ all the way to Platform nine and three quarters yourself, are you?" the voice of his father spoke.

Harry went red again. "Oh…"

-

Five to ten minutes later they were standing in front of the Hogwarts train. It was already almost eleven o'clock.

"Come on now dear, wouldn't want you to miss the train," Lily said. Harry smiled sadly. He didn't want to go. For the first time of his life, he wanted to stay home.

James seemed to read his mind. "Hey, you can visit us any time you want to, OK? And you can Owl us. Maybe… I'll even Floo you a visit…"

"James Potter! That is _not_ allowed!" Lily yelled. "Oh, but we can meet you if you have a trip to Hogsmeade, dear," she then said in a comfort way to her son.

His father hugged him, whispering that he'll see him _very _soon. Then Lily gave him a hug, saying that he needed to be careful. Harry walked into the train. Suddenly, he felt that he was pulled in a cabin from behind. He felt he hit a wall, and was just going to get his wand, when he recognized the person who was squeezing all the blood out of his upper arms.

"Malfoy, what is-"

"Leave this train, Harry! Leave this train now you still can!"

"_What_!?"

"LEAVE!" Draco dragged him through the train through all the people, but… the train started moving. It was eleven o'clock.

Harry could swear his arm grew a few inches when he was forced to run. Malfoy shoved the door open and……

Too late. They've just left the station.

"Shit!" Draco cursed. "Shit, shit, _shit_!"

"Why did I had to leave the train?" Harry asked. "What's wrong?"

"What is _wrong_ is that father just said that I needed to stay calm and just stay in my cabin, because _they're not looking for me_."

"An attack on the Hogwarts train?" Harry whispered to himself.

"_Yes_! And there aren't much _adults_ in this train, are they? Two to be exact: the driver and that woman from the trolley, and _she's_ a _Squib_!"

"What about spells and wards? Aren't they here?"

"Of course they are, but wards can be broken. I don't know when they will be here. It could be over 5 minutes or when we're almost there!"

"Noon," Harry said. "They'll attack at noon."

"And how would you know, mister smartass? Wouldn't it come in handy if it was _dark_?"

"No, they want us to see them. To be frighten of what they will do. They want us to see them all from far. They _want_ us to be terrified."

"Harry…" Draco whispered. "It's like you know them…"

"Oh, I know them. They only don't know _me_."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm very good in escaping, Malfoy."

"You never had faced the before! And why do you keep calling me Malfoy! What's wrong with you anyway. You've been acting all weird this last few weeks. And did they starve you to death there, Harry? I can almost count how much bones you have in your body!"

"Malfoy…" Harry sighed. "Alright. Do you want to know? A few weeks ago I had made a wish. That wish had came true cause of some stupid eclipse."

"The Solar Eclipse. When the two Moons and the Sun are bound."

"Yes, that's the one. Well, I've wished that I wasn't 'the Chosen One' and then I'd appeared in this weird world."

"What do you mean by 'the Chosen One?'"

"There's a prophecy made between me and Voldemort. That 'the one who can vanquish the Dark Lord approaches and we'll be born as the seventh month dies.'"

"Can you tell me the prophecy?"

Harry sighed. "Alright._ The one who has the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who had thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of another, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. _There." (A/N: Is that right? I've typed this from what's inside my head. Don't have book 5 to check.)

Draco gaped at him with open mouth.

"Yes, the prophecy went about me. But, also about Neville Longbottom, you know. We were both born in the end of July and we've got parents who three times escaped Voldemort."

Draco gasped. "_You said the Dark Lord's name_!"

"So?"

"You never said it before!"

"Oh, now I do. And that's what I'm trying to explain. Look, I've made a wish I wasn't the Chosen One. Voldemort had picked me fifteen years ago in _my_ world. My parents died, and I survived his killing curse. It was sent back because of my mother, who had sacrificed herself for me, causing some kind of ward around me. The curse had sent back, Voldemort got hit and he vanished. No Draco, he did not die. He only had no body. He tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone in my first years, but I'd stopped him for doing that, and I'd fought against his past self in my second year. You know about the Chamber of Secrets do you?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well, the monster is a Basilisk. And Voldemort opened it. Twice. But that was thanks to a dairy he had written when he was sixteen so I'd had to take it up against Tom Riddle. Anyway, in my fourth year, he came back. He had managed to get a body."

"How did he do that?"

Harry bit his lip.

"Let me guess," Draco sighed. "This is about you again, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is… my name was put in the Goblet of Fire, so I had to stand though the TriWizards Tournament. Well, Cedric and I-"

"Cedric_ Diggory_? That Hufflepuf!?"

"Yes, Draco. But don't insult him _ever_ in front of me, got it?"

"What… happened then?"

"I almost won but then Cedric appeared and he was faster. We got attacked by a giant spider and if I hadn't shout his name he could had broken every bone in his body. Then again, that was a better fate. However, we fought the spider and won and because he wouldn't take the Cup and me neither, we decided to do it together. When we touched the Cup, it seemed that it was a Portkey and we landed in a graveyard. To be exact; the graveyard where Voldemort's father had been berried. Pettigrew killed Cedric in order of Voldemort…"

"Pettigrew? Your father's friend?"

"My father's traitor. Anyway, they tied me up against the gravestone of his father. Then he put Voldemort into a cauldron and some ceremony began. He's put a bone of Voldemort's father, his own hand and my blood into the cauldron and Voldemort had his body back. Then the Death Eaters returned and we had a duel."

"And you _escaped_!?"

"I'd been dead if our wands did not contained the same Phoenix feather, honestly. But yeah, I'd survived."

"And you were only fourteen… damn… what about your fifth year?"

"Oh, I-I eh…"

"Don't tell me the fifth was possible even _worse_ than the fourth?"

"I found out about the prophecy that year. Voldemort and I share a bound because of that killing curse when I was one. He's left me a scar, and that scar hurts if he has a strong emotion or something." He's showed Draco his famous lightning-bolt scar. "Sometimes when I sleep I get visions. He noticed that I get these and used them to get to me at the Department of Mysteries. He showed me my Godfather died, but it was a lie. In the end, my Godfather_ did_ die… Killed by Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, because I made a wish remember? Instead of me, Voldemort had picked Neville fifteen years ago. None of this happened and I still got my father and Godfather."

"But now they know that they'd make a mistake?"

"Yes… my dad told Pettigrew…"

Suddenly voices were screaming and pointing to the windows. Harry and Draco went looking through the window. It was exactly noon, just as Harry said. The Death Eaters were there.


	5. Noon

Author's note:

This is for the ones that didn't read chapter 4 fully, which I don't blame cause there's a lot of information we already know in it. Anyway, what happened is that Draco founds out that there will be an attack at the Hogwarts Express and now the Death Eaters are there.

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 05:

Hogwarts

"They're here," Harry whispered.

"We have to go!" said Draco. He looked as terrified as his first trip to the Dark Forest. When they met professor Quirll with Voldemort sticking out of his head, drinking unicorn-blood.

"To where!?" Harry asked. "We couldn't exactly _jump _out and even if we could, they'll see us! There's no way. We have to wait until they're here."

"We _what_!!?" Draco shrieked. "You're mad!"

"We have no choice, Draco!"

Suddenly a voice sounded through all the screams and noises. "Everybody, stay calm! Go to the backside of the train and wait there! The Prefects and the Head Girls and Boys are going to handle this! Remain calm! A letter is already sent!" Harry recognized the voice of Hermione. "If all the Prefects and the Head-Boys and Girls would want to step forward! It is our job to watch over the students!"

"Come," said Draco. "We have to move to the backside."

"And then what, Draco? Do you think that Voldemort's supporters can't take it up against a bunch of students!?"

"Harry…"

"Draco, I don't know what you'll do, but I'm staying to fight!"

"The Harry I know didn't do such a risky and irresponsible thing."

"No. But I'm not your Harry, am I?" He moved forward to the few students that were standing in the begin of the train. He could see that some Prefects didn't dare to show up. However, there were some seventh-years among them.

"Potter, what are you doing here!" a surprised Ron yelled. "Go to the back, you idiot!"

Harry smiled at this once-was-friend. "No, I'm helping."

"What!? Since when do_ you_ care of other people's health!?"

"Since now, Ron."

There wasn't much time to argue. A loud bang could be heard: the wards were down.

Harry pulled out his wand and saw Draco next to him do the same. He smiled. Draco could actually be on his side for once.

Curses flew around everywhere. Some where as harmless as the Tickle-curse, others were Unforgivables. Many people screamed, mostly the first-years. Some students came to the front to help, but the most were too cowardly to do that. However, the battle didn't go well. There were about 30 Death Eaters attacking them, and they were much more skilled in curses, not to mention Black Magic. You couldn't quite help if you only know stuff like Alohamora.

It was dreadful; Harry could just see the people falling on the ground, some dead, some simply Stunned. Hermione and Ron did a pretty good job fighting off the Death Eaters, but it wasn't enough to win this fight.

Next to him, his former enemy was cursing his father's friends. Harry shook his head. Stranger things has happened…  
Suddenly, one Death Eater seemed to have spotted him, because he yelled: "He's here! He's here!!"

As if the time had stopped, Voldemort's followers stopped immediately at whatever they were doing. The students looked confused at the fact that there were no jinxes flying around anymore. There was a silence.

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward, where Harry could recognize the eyes anywhere… Lucius Malfoy. From out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Draco tightening the grip of his wand.

"Harry James Potter," Lucius whispered. It was so quiet in the train, everyone could hear it.

Harry glared at him. "Yes, that's my name."

The Death Eater smirked. "We have orders, Potter. Orders to get you… harmless."

"I'm sure you have," Harry simply replied. He couldn't help but notice all the faces that were staring and gaping at him. Ron's face was actually quite hilarious…

"We can get this over with soon, Potter," Lucius said. "If you go with us cooperative, that is."

"Alright, let me get this straight," Harry glared. "I need to go with a bunch of murderers, to an even bigger murderer to get murdered… Alright, that really convinces me to go with you."

The Death Eater pointed his wand at him. "We can do it the easy way, or the hard way, Harry Potter."

"Oh, that isn't going to work you know: threaten me. I've stand through harder situations then this."

"You did, Potter? Like your… potions essay?" The Death Eaters behind him laughed. The students however, looked confused.

"No, Lucius, that's not what I meant… though, Potions is a tough subject of course…" Harry simply answered. "So. You are all dragged to here for me? I feel important."

"It are just orders, Potter. It could have been you as well as the Weasley." Ron now glared at him.

"Yes, you're right in that…" Harry said. Damn it, did they use Errol or something?! The Order must have been here already! "Did your master tell you _why_ you needed to get me?"

"No, we do not question orders," Lucius replied.

"Ah, didn't he even tell his Inner Circle?" Harry grinned.

Lucius Malfoy looked furious at him. "It's not our job to ask stupid questions."

"No, cause if you did, he would simply Crucio you."

There was no reply.

"I wonder how that is actually…" Harry then said.

"How _what _is?" Lucius asked, with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"How to kiss a bastard's robes and then get hit by the Cruciatus-curse 5 seconds later."

"Oh, NOW I have had it with him," suddenly a voice shrieked. One Death Eater stepped forwards to him, but Lucius stopped him or her.

"No harm," he hissed. "Remember the orders!"

"Orders? Damn the orders!" And the person drew his or hers wand. Now Harry recognized the voice.

"Bellatrix!" Harry smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Shut up, you filthy Half-Blood!" Yep, things hasn't changed. Bellatrix Lestrange turned back to Malfoy. "Can't you see what he is trying to do!? He's just going to keep talking to you, until that damn Order arrives!"

"No, Potter isn't smart enough to think of that," Malfoy said.

"You usually don't underestimate the enemy, Lucius."

"No, I don't, but this enemy I have known for almost 5 years now. He's not smart, nor brave, nor capable of duelling. Do you mind if I don't fear him?"

Alright, he has just been insulted by a Death Eater…

"Are you sure?" Bellatrix asked. "I remember that I have seen the boy a few weeks ago in your Manor, Lucius. He looks different. Skinnier for once."

"So? Maybe he went on a diet. Since when do you care about other people's health anyway?"

"I don't!! And I know that you can't loose so much weight within a few weeks, unless you really don't eat anything. And maybe you are all to stupid to notice, but he has a curse-scar on his forehead!"

"What are you trying to say, Bella? That we have to be afraid of him, because he have lost weight and has a scar?" Lucius mocked.

"I just say that there is something wrong at this picture. Something has changed in Harry Potter; not only at the outside. Lucius, he fought against us with the students… he even have turned your own son against you, look!"

"I don't have to be reminded on that, thank you," Lucius hissed. "And can we please just continue with the orders now!"

"It's not my fault that you just stand here and have a nice little chat with Potter!" Bellatrix yelled. "And we have to do this quick before the Order arrives!!"

While the two Death Eaters were arguing, Harry felt a sudden pull on his sleeve.

"Harry!" a voice hissed. Harry sighed, he recognized the voice.

"What is it Hermione?" he hissed back.

"I don't know what is going on, but listen. I have a plan. The students already know about it; Ron is spreading the news… All you need to do is run to an exit and jump out of the train, ok? It's moving slower now, but Dumbledore has given the orders that the constructer should keep the train moving whatever might happen… They couldn't quite find every member of the Order, so it might be too late when they arrive… That's why I made up a plan… we aren't like best friends, but I can't let you die as well…"

"Hermione, _what_ is the plan?"

"Oh, I distract them and the students will attack. I'm sure that there'll be a few left so…"

"Are you mad!? You could get killed!"

"Oh, and you don't!?"

"I don't care about that!"

"Since _when_!! Listen, Harry, it's my job to watch over the student, and you're a student, so don't argue with me!"

"You're my friend… I don't want you to get hurt…" Harry sighed.

Hermione gaped at him. "_What_?"


	6. Problems

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 06:

Problems…

"There's no time to explain," Harry said.

"But Harry…" Hermione said.

"Be quiet."

"You need our help!"

"I don't need anything."

"You'll die!"

"Then I will." Suddenly he noticed how quiet it suddenly went in the train. He tried to warn Hermione, but wasn't quick enough.

"Please! Stick to our plan and-" She finished that sentence with a shriek as she was pulled hard away by her hair and thrown to the ground.

Bellatrix grinned upon her, her wand an inch away from Hermione's face. "Looks like the Mud-Blood had planned something for us, Lucius."

"How rude of her…" Lucius said, glaring.

"I haven't killed anyone since a few days ago… This should be fun…"

Ron pulled people away to come forward. "Hermione!" He wanted to reach her but Harry held him back.

Hermione looked at Ron from of the ground and had the nerve to cry. But she has a responsibility over the students, so she couldn't allow herself to be weak. "The Order will arrive soon," she glared. "You won't get away with this."

"Oh, won't we?" Lestrange laughed. "You are a foolish girl. We will be miles away when the Aurors arrive. They aren't very quick, are they?"

"If they don't stop you, I will," Hermione scowled.

"You think you can do that by yourself, girl? Facing all of us on your own?"

"I won't be alone."

Bellatrix laughed. "You think a bunch of students can take it up against us? You won't win, even if they think the same way as you do… Maybe I must teach the students a lesson then? You will all know what will happen if you mess with us!" she spoke. "_Crucio_."

A high-pitched was heard in the train. Harry watched in horror as his friend lied on the ground, twitching. It almost looked an eternity before the spell was removed. She looked very ill, coughing out blood.

"You're weak, Mud-Blood." She glared and turned to the students once again. "This is what you get if you interfere with our missions. Nothing but death and torture. Let this proven to be a lesson each of you will remember…" He raised her wand.

Just screw the whole Order! "Stop!!" Harry yelled.

There was a silence where in Bellatrix Lestrange turned around, looking at the boy. "You want to be next, Potter?" she questioned.

"Bella…" Malfoy senior warned.

"Shut up, Lucius! You care about the Mud-Blood, don't you Potter? You don't want her to die at all… Her life doesn't means anything to me. I would be delighted if another muggle-born is out of the world… But we have orders to follow u, and you don't want that girl to die… so it is really _your_ choice, Potter. Or you'll come with us and we won't kill anyone, or you refuse and watch her entering the most horrible death ever existed…"

There were a few gasps in the train as everyone stared at Harry, wondering what he will answer.

Harry Potter was finding himself in a loose-loose situation. He didn't want to go to Voldemort, neither did he want to watch his friend die. He saw the look of horror on Ron's face and on Hermione's, even now she tried to hide it. She was shaking no to him, not wanting him to go with them. But Hermione knew nothing of this, she wouldn't understand why she died… It would be called 'the urge to play the hero again' in his world, yet Harry find it more like doing the right thing.

He just wanted to open his mouth as a blast sounded in the train. Wizards and witches of the Light Side entered the train. The Order has arrived…

Students began to lie down as the curses flew around everywhere. Harry crawled through the people towards Hermione. "Are you alright?" he asked as a killing-curse just misted him within a few inches.

"I-I'm ok," Hermione said, a bit shaken up. "Thank Merlin the Order arrived…"

Harry looked up, watching the battle. It was a heavy fight, and it was almost impossible to know who was the enemy and who was an ally. There was almost no attention for each other, nor the students that were lying down on the flour or hiding into an corner. It was a mess…

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Yes?" Harry said back.

"What would you have done?"

"What?"

"Would you go with them to safe my life, or would you spared your own instead?"

"An honest answer?"

"Yes."

"I would have gone with them…" Harry admitted, not looking at her.

"But… why? I don't understand," Hermione Granger said in wonder.

"I've been a jerk here, haven't I?"

"The ultimate one. We always wondered why you were put in Gryffindor while you always hung around with the Slytherins…"

"I'm not who I once was, Hermione…"

"I've noticed that. What changed you?"

"…The world changed, I didn't."

"_What? _I don't understand…"

"You don't need to. Even I don't understand it completely…"

Suddenly a certain red-head crawled to them. "'Moine, are you alright!?" Ron asked.

Hermione smiled. "I'm fine, Ron."

"It will be over soon. The Order is winning; they're with more people."

Hermione sighed in relieve. "I hope you're right, Ron…"

"Err… Potter?" Ron asked.

Harry's head shot up. "Yes?"

"You err… hung around with most of these Death Eaters children… any idea why they would want to erm… take you?"

"I have a few suggestions…" Harry said darkly. Ron didn't said anything after it again, noticing Harry's expression.

"Damn it! We're loosing!!" a Death Eater yelled. "We have to leave!"

"We can't," Lucius said to him. "This mission was very important to the Dark Lord. Whatever happens, we must succeed."

"But we're getting killed!"

"So be it then! We must finish this mission."

"I'm not going to be murdered because of a mere boy!" A crack and he disappeared. Some Death Eaters followed his tracks and disappeared as well. The few that were left, didn't stand a chance.

"Cowards! All of them!!" Bellatrix hissed.

"We don't have a choice now…" Lucius said, merely ditching a Stunner.

"Oh the Dark Lord is SO going to be pissed off…" Bellatrix Lestrange sighed before she disappeared with the other Death Eaters.

The spells stopped immediately. Some Aurors were helping the wounded, others were asking them questions.

Harry sighed as everything was over. Draco managed to get out of the crowd and helped Harry up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Haven't been better," Harry laughed. "You?"

"You got me half an heart-attack but everything is fine now. I'm glad they did not finish their mission."

"So am I. Are you guys ok?" he asked to Ron and Hermione.

Ron muttered a yes and Hermione only nodded, probably still a bit shaken up. They disappeared out of sight as some Aurors examined them for any damage.

Harry didn't want to get examined by them nor being asked questions he couldn't answer. He sat down in an empty compartment, thinking about what just happened. Draco soon went to join him.

"You know… I was really afraid they would have killed you… Even if you aren't the same anymore, Harry, you're still my best friend," Draco admitted.

Harry just smiled. "I know. I'm good in scaring people aren't I?"

"Just don't do anything like that again, ok?"

"I can't promise that. Trouble always seems to find me, even in this world."

"I've seen that. What do you think Voldemort will do if he notices that his faithful servants aren't as faithful as he thought?"

"Oh he'll be mad… He'll be mad…"

--

Author's Note:

I luf you!! Thank you SO much for giving me the inspiration to write this chapter!!


	7. The Feast

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 07:

The feast.

Slowly, but safely, they arrived at Hogwarts. The Aurors stayed in the train the rest of the journey. A lot of students were relieved with this; they gave them a feeling of safety, of protection. Harry was rather annoyed by this. If Voldemort would really wants to attack the train, all of these Aurors would killed in a second, no matter how much there were there.

It was unusual quiet though. A few times students walked past the compartment he and Draco were still in, on purpose. Everyone of course would want to know, why Harry James Potter, who always walked around with the Slytherins, who looked up (Harry scowled at this when he heard it from Draco) to the Dark Lord, who always wanted to one of his Death Eaters, join them in the Dark Side… why would the Death Eaters try to kidnap and perhaps even kill him? Why did he protect the students? It doesn't make much sense does it?

Harry came to an conclusion that it was better that Voldemort picked him in his world. Of course, he didn't had his parents there… or Sirius… but if he would have grown up without it, he might have become a Death Eater… He wouldn't ever want that to happen…

The train stopped as Harry and Draco left the compartment. They haven't spoken to each other for a while now, but neither of them seemed to have a problem with it.

As Harry walked through the train, he noticed that people were backing away at the sight of him. They were probably afraid that he was going to attack him or something. They'll probably think that he had done something wrong, like an attack on a family or something. Draco had also told him that the students were thinking that he was a Death Eater.

Disgusting. At least that rumours weren't true. Yet.

Ten minutes later they sat in the Great Hall. For the first time, Harry didn't like it that the Houses were all eating apart. At the Gryffindor table, nobody spoke a word to him and kept staring. First he had thought that no one would even sit near him, but then Hermione came, asking if she could. Harry was surprised by this, but nodded. He had hope that he, Ron and Hermione get close friends again. Draco wasn't the selfish, stuck-up Slytherin which he once was, yet he couldn't compare to his friends.

Suddenly, everyone was quiet, when Albus Dumbledore began to speak, after the sorting-ceremony had ended. When Harry looked up to see what he was going to say. He noticed that there were still a few Aurors in the building. He wondered why.

"Welcome, new students and welcome back old ones," he spoke. "I will not turn around it. You have all witnessed the attack on the Hogwarts Train. For especially the first-years, this was a terrible situation. Some of us are now in the Hospital Wing for recovery. Nobody has passed away so far…

"This has never happened before, and I will make sure that it will not happen again. You don't need to doubt your safety here on Hogwarts. We will all try to make a great year together.

"Also, for further protection, we welcome the Aurors that will be staying here for a few months, making sure that there won't happen anything with you or the person sitting next to you." The look on Dumbledore's face told them that he wasn't happy with the Aurors at all. "Now, let's enjoy the feast!"

Immediately the golden plates were filled with all kinds of delicious food. Everyone began to eat whatever they got their hands on, yet Harry didn't feel like eating at all. Who could eat in a situation like this? Dumbledore may promise that Hogwarts was safe, but Harry wasn't so sure of it. Hogwarts has never been safe… he had discovered long ago.

In all the noise, he didn't heard McGonagall approaching. He almost had an heart attack when she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Potter, Albus wants to see you in the hall." With that, she walked away. Harry, surprised that Dumbledore had really left the feast, also walked away. Hermione shot him a worried look, but everybody else didn't seem to notice that he'd left.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Harry asked, as he entered the hall.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "The Aurors were send by the Ministry of Magic. Fudge had send them here to keep on eye on any suspicious moves. His excuse was, of course, the attack on the train, but I assume that he just wants to find a way to fire me. The Aurors will ask some nasty questions and if all the students point at you… I am afraid that a confrontation is unavoidable. You must not tell them anything, Harry. You don't know why the Death Eaters were on that train; you don't know anything. Is that alright with you, Harry?"

"Don't worry, I had no intention to tell them anything," he answered.

"Harry, this isn't about my job, but your safety. You mustn't lack out any information to anyone."

"I'm afraid that is impossible, sir."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because Malfoy knows about it. He'd discovered that the Death Eaters were planning to kill me and warned me about the attack on the train. It was only fair that I told him the truth; he would have discovered it eventually. Maybe in this world we are great friends, but in mine we were sworn enemy's. I act different to him and he knows that."

Albus sighed. "Very well… If you trust young Malfoy well enough… Besides, it wouldn't have been fair if I forbid you to tell your friends about it, when I gave permission to tell this information to Peter Pettigrew."

That did had a point…

"Well!" Dumbledore said, in a more cheering tone. "Let's go back to the feast now. The dessert should be served about now. There are 357 different sorts of ice-cream waiting for us."

"Err… professor… I would rather go to the Common Room, is that is ok."

"Of course it is. The password is Blast-Ended Screwts."

Harry laughed at this, remember the horrible creatures that they had to take care of in their fourth year. Now he thought about the Screwts, he thought of Hagrid. Maybe he would go off to visit him some time… If Hagrid wouldn't hate him, that is.

He walked up the stairs, muttering the password to the Fat Lady, and went straight to his bedroom. Once on the bed, he felt asleep almost immediately, exhausted about everything that had happened lately and the thoughts of what will happen in the future…

Author's Note:

::Sighs:: Tired… Stupid school, it drains all the energy out of you… Anyway, I think I know what I'll write in the beginning of Chapter Eight. I know you know it too!!-


	8. It's not over yet

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 08:

It's not over yet

"You are the most weak, unfaithful, low-lived _idiots_ I've ever seen!!" a voice roared, obviously angry. "Running away because of some stupid Order. Haven't each of you already proved that we stand above the Order? That we stand above the Ministry of Magic? And yet there you were, fleeing as soon as it got a bit to hard for you! Weakness, I call it. Pathetic! I demand full loyalty when join me. That means that you will do the things I told you to do, now matter how stupid or dangerous it might be, without a question. That means that you will not return to here, without having finished your mission, begging on your knees for your pathetic lives! I do not forgive, nor forget. You will get punished for disobeying me, all of you. But before that…" Suddenly his tone of voice changed. "I would want you to start with your next mission…"

Harry opened his eyes, his scar hurting from the dream. That was weird… Mostly his dreams of Voldemort didn't cut off that abruptly… But then again he was in a different world, and they didn't share the connection they once had anymore. Yet it was still there, only different…

He sighed as he saw that it was already time to get up. His first class was DADA which was his favourite subject, but he wanted to lie down again, just for five more minutes…

Putting his robes on, he walked to his first class. He slept in so he couldn't eat breakfast. Not that that was such a terrible thing. He was used to it in the summers when he was at the Dursley's. He wondered if he would ever see them again…

He also wondered who their Defence Against Dark Arts professor was. He hadn't paid much attention to the teachers to be very honest.

More and more students came standing by him in front of the classroom. Again, it looked like someone had put out the sound. It was only around him though, he had noticed. It was like he would kill them instantly if they spoke a word. It was even more annoying then the whispering in his world.

Suddenly a man came to them, one he never thought or hoped to see again. Oh, God, not _him_. Harry went inside sighing and took a place in the back, not wanting to come even near the professor. He was definitely surprised when Ron and Hermione came into the room and sat next to him.

"Hi," Hermione whispered.

"Err… hi…"

"Hello," the teacher said happily. "You have probably seen me at dinner. And otherwise I guess you already know my name. I am Gilderoy Lockhart. (A/N: Ha! You didn't expect _that_, did you::smiles evilly::) Come on, grab your books, and open them at page 25. I have heard that there was an attack on the train. Terrible, terrible… But if I could have been there, those Death Eaters didn't stand a chance! You don't have to worry as long as I'm here!"

"I'm rather worried that you are here," Harry muttered. Ron must have heard that, because he began to laugh.

"Ahh, laughter!" Lockhart said, walking to them. "That's what you all should do. Laugh at the world, for everything that it brings you! Yet… I'm afraid that this won't be such a cheering lesson, lady's and gentleman. No, today your Headmaster gave me permission to learn you the Unforgivables…"

There were a few gasps in the classroom. Harry was only bored to learn things twice.

"Well! You don't have to be afraid now. Can anyone tell me the Three Unforgivables?"

Ron's hand slowly shot up.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley. What do you have?"

"Imperio," Ron answered.

"Yes, yes. The Imperius-curse is a very nasty curse. Using this curse, you can let a person do exactly what you want. Anyone who knows an other curse?"

Now, Hermione's hand was in the air. "The Cruciatus-curse." Harry felt terrible. Instead of Neville, Hermione had answered that curse. Neville Longbottom was dead…

"Very good, very good. The Cruciatus-curse is also called the Torture-curse. No need to explain what it does, right? Now, the last one. Anyone know the last Unforgivable?"

No one answered.

"Anyone?" Lockhart asked. "Very well, it's-"

"Avada Kedavra," Harry said.

"E-excuse me, Mr. Potter?" Gilderoy swallowed, probably thinking that Harry wanted to use the curse on him, instead of give the right answer.

"Avada Kedavra," he repeated. "The last Unforgivable."

"Ah… Err… well… yes. The…Killing-curse. Unblockable. No one can survive once this spell is aimed at you."

"I wouldn't be that sure…" Harry muttered.

"What did you say, Mr. Potter?"

"Nothing, sir…" But from out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Ron and Hermione both with shocked expressions. Oh, they've heard it alright…

-

"Harry! Harry, wait up!" Hermione yelled, once the class was over. "Harry, what did you mean by 'I wouldn't be that sure?' Does it has to do anything with the attack on the train? Please tell us, we want to be your friends. Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Well…" Ron said. "You _have_ changed since last year…"

"See? You can trust us, Harry. Did you mean that someone has survived the Killing-curse?"

Harry sighed annoyed. "Yes, someone has and that's why they attacked."

"I knew it!" Ron yelled. "The rumours are true then! You _are_ a Death Eater!"

"Ronald!!" Hermione shrieked.

Harry glared at Ron, and then pulled up his sleeve. "See? No mark. I will never join Voldemort."

Hermione gasped.

"What!?"

"Y-you said his name!"

Oh god, not this again. "Yes, I did. I don't fear him and you shouldn't as well."

"I-I don't understand… Did something happened, did a relative die or something, Harry? You have become so much different… So more… Gryffindor…"

"Maybe you haven't noticed it, but I _am_ a Gryffindor."

"Yes, but you have never acted to it. I mean, you hung around with the Slytherins almost 24/7. You quit classes and joined the ones that the Slytherins had, you were always in their Common Room… You were not very… erm, nice to the younger students. You were, err… well… you were a bastard, there! B-but now you have changed in so much ways. From the inside, but also from the outside. Your eyes hold so much pain inside them… Does it has anything to do with that scar on your head?"

"Yes," he said simply.

That leaved Hermione to one question. "Did the Death Eaters attack your house, Harry?"

-

Author's Note:

This chapter was going to be too long so I'll just quit here, hehe What will Harry's answer be?


	9. Hogsmeade

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 09:

Hogsmeade

Harry was surprised by this question and didn't knew how to answer it. If he would say yes, he was safe from further questions and from all the nagging. But it wouldn't be fair if he would say that the Death Eaters really had attacked his home. An attack from them is horrible. But it would explain everything. He decided to tell the only thing that filled his mind.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "We are worried about you…"

"You don't even know me!" Harry snapped. His friend bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you're right… I'm sorry that I asked such a personal question… I have no right to do that… But Harry, I mean it. We really want to be your friends…" Hermione turned and left, Ron following close behind her. Harry looked at them until they were completely vanished. He would really like to become friends with Ron and Hermione, but everything was different. Ron didn't trust him and Hermione only felt pity. It wasn't like before. It could never be like that again…

Besides, they weren't safe then. Voldemort wouldn't give up until he gets what he wants and that's final. He used Sirius to lure him. Who says that he wasn't going to do that with Ron or Hermione?

He was free for two hours now, before Care of Magical Creatures would begin with the Slytherins. Apparently, he have chosen whole different subjects in this life. He had chosen Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and to his great annoyance, Astronomy… How was he going to be an Auror now, without Transfiguration? Oh, ok, he wanted to be far from an Auror in this world first…

Sighing, he thought of sneaking to Hogsmeade. He didn't had his invisibility cloak nor the map, but he did knew the secret entrances… Yeah… He needed to get out of here for a while.

He was glad that he didn't see any teachers on the way and reached the statue safely. A mere ten minutes later, he'd reached Honeydukes. Climbing carefully out of the trap door, he walked out of the store. To his relieve, nobody saw him. It was busy in Honeydukes, even without the Hogwarts students running loose.

He walked around and almost entered all the stores. None looked up suspicious to him. He wasn't famous and had put off his Hogwarts robes. For the first time it actually looked like all the weight on his shoulders was lifted. That he was a normal boy in a normal (as far you can call it) world…

He sighed as he saw on the clock that it was already time to leave, would he want to make Care of Magical Creatures.

It was a shame though; he never had so much fun in Hogsmeade. Drinking up his Butterbeer, he stood up, ready to leave the Three Broomsticks.

However, just when he wanted to walk out of the pub, someone stumbled in, looking exhausted and hurt. Everyone's head shot up at the sight of the stranger.

"T-they're here", he gasped. Almost loosing his balance, he grabbed onto Harry's shirt. He could almost feel the fear in the man's eyes and knew that this was going to be bad. "The Death Eaters, they're here…" he whispered. After he said that sentence, he let go of Harry's shirt and felt on the ground. Gasps were everywhere in the pub. Harry felt the man's pulse. Thank God he was still alive.

"The-the Death Eaters!" a woman whimpered. "We're all going to die!" More people followed after her. Some were hysterical screaming, others were crying. Were these people _adults_!?

"STOP!!" he yelled. People immediately felt in silence. Well, at least he had their attention. "Ok, panicking isn't going to work as you may already know that. I need someone to send a letter to Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic and I need someone to owl St. Mungo's. Can you do that _without_ freaking out?" Ok, maybe this was a weird view, a student talking to adults, asking them to remain calm and tell them what to do. "Don't run around like an idiot on the streets. Search a place to hide, ok?"

The people just nodded, looking at him surprised. Harry wouldn't admit it himself, but he was afraid as well, just like the people in the pub and everybody else in Hogsmeade. Could they be here for him again? It was impossible. They didn't even knew that he was here. Would people get killed?

It didn't make any sense though. Why would the Death Eaters terrorize Hogsmeade?

Looking out of the window, he saw stores falling apart. Damn. They need to get out of here…

"They're coming this way," Harry said. "Escape through the back door and search for a place to hide. Go!" He didn't had to say that twice. All the people were pushing each other to get out of the pub first. 'People really are selfish…' Harry thought silently to himself, as he dragged the injured man to the exit when all the people were out.

Outside, he lied the man down behind a tree. Just as he made sure that the man was safe, he watched as the Three Broomsticks crumbled to the ground. He really need to go back to Hogwarts. Honeydukes was probably gone too. There goes his secret entrance.

_Meanwhile in Care of Magical Creatures._

Draco didn't like to do this, but he was worried. Taking to a Mudblood wasn't his number one thing to do.

"Erm… Hermione…?" he asked. Merlin, this was more difficult than he thought.

Hermione turned around. "Malfoy. What do you want?"

"Do you know where Harry is?"

"What? I thought you knew."

Draco was beginning to get anxious now. "What do you mean? When is the last time you saw him?"

"Right after Defence Against Dark Arts. He-he didn't trust us," her whole tone of voice now changed. "He told you, didn't he? The secret. He is bothered with something and he doesn't wants to tell us."

'Ron and Hermione were his best friends in his world,' Draco thought. 'He trusts them. There must be an other reason.'

"Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Look!" He pointed in the sky. There was smoke everywhere.

Hermione gasped. "It's Hogsmeade!"

In the meanwhile, more people seemed to notice the smoke. Hagrid, their Care of Magical Creatures teacher, spotted it too. "Go back to school, yer all!" he yelled. "Warn Dumbledore!"

Most of the students ran back to the school, but Draco kept looking at the smoke-filled sky.

"Malfoy!" Ron yelled, trying to pull him with him. "Come on! It's not safe!"

But Draco kept glaring to the sky. One moment the sky was clear and a green skull was to be seen. "No!" Draco muttered. He knew it! Only one thing on his mind, he start running to the town.

"The Death Eaters!" Hermione yelled, then she noticed that Draco was running towards it. "Malfoy! What are you doing!?"

"Harry is there!!" Draco yelled back.

"What!?" Hermione ran after him as Ron did the same. "What do you mean? He can't be there… Is he there to help them?"

"You don't understand, Granger!" Draco snarled. "He isn't looking for trouble. Trouble always seems to find him. That's what he told me. I believe he's there."

"B-but the Death Eaters. They'll kill him if they see him!"

"No, they won't."

"Malfoy, this is no time to do mysterious!" Ron yelled. "Tell us what you know!"

"I can't. I've promised."

"But he's in danger!" Hermione shrieked.

"The Death Eaters won't hurt him!" Draco said. "They have orders. They are going to take him to The Dark Lord once they find him!"

"What does Potter have to do with You-Know-Who!!" Ron yelled, obviously confused.

"A lot," Draco just replied. They were almost there, in Hogsmeade. He could see the flames coming out of the stores. This was bad. How did they know that Harry was here? Even he wasn't completely sure. He stood still when they arrived into the city. It was worse then he thought… Stores were left to dust, some of them still burning, while corpses were all over the place. He never saw an Death Eater's attack at this point of view… And all because… all because of people like his father…

His nails pointed deep in his skin as he once wanted to be with them. To be like them. He had it all planned out. Together with Harry.

……Flashback……

"Look at that MudBlood," Draco grinned. "Pathetic, thinking that they could be just as great as us."

"Hey, you just insulted my mom, Draco," Harry said teasingly.

"You're mom couldn't even hex a Flubberworm if it would save her life."

Harry grinned. "Too true."

"Just wait till I get out of this school."

"And then?"

"Then I will become a Death Eater, just like my father. I'm going to kill all those Muggleborns… well… except for your mom, maybe."

"Oh, you can finish her off if you like."

"Hmm… what did she do now again?"

"Trying to talk about my 'feelings'," Harry rolled his eyes. "She really thinks that I have bad grades because I don't 'fit in' with the blood-traitors."

"The Gryffindors."

"Correct. Like I want to hang around with types like Weasley."

Draco laughed. "Like that would ever happen."

"Never. Hey, Draco, if you're going to be a Death Eater, I'm going to be one as well, ok?"

"Do you think your pride can handle _kneeling_, Potter?"

"My pride will do fine."

"I sure hope so. Then, we'll go join together."

"Of course we do. I'm not letting my best friend go alone!" Harry laughed.

"You better not! You aren't going to change your thoughts about it, are you?"

"No! At least if you won't change your thoughts."

"I'm not going to. Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"So… if you break the promise, you have to go out with Pansy!"

"Hey! You never said that!"

"But now I do!"

"_Malfoy_!"

……End of Flashback……

"Hey! Malfoy, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Err… yeah…" Draco said, snapping out of his own thoughts. "Come on. We have people to save."

Ron and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, before they ran after Malfoy, into the destroyed city.

-

Author's note:

Here, there is more excitement in it! Yay! Now I'm going to think of what I shall do the next chapter…


	10. The Arrival of the Lord of Darkness

Author's Note:

Say thank you to Camelion577, she made this chapter possible with giving me the inspiration to start writing again. Without it, I would never have written this. Therefore, your reviews and PM's are very important to me. Without it, the story would never end.

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 10:

The Arrival of the Lord of Darkness.

Harry looked at Honeyduckes, completely burned to ashes... It was really terrible, this attack. Most of the people here in Hogsmeade, were or terribly injured, or dead. He wondered if someone knew about this… The Order… or the Ministry of Magic. At least someone who could help them.

"Look at that, there's still someone standing up…" a voice sneered. Harry tightened the grip of his wand. He didn't recognize the Death Eater in front of him, and apparently, the Death Eater didn't recognized him as well. "You're just in time, kid," he grinned. "The Dark Lord will be here soon, coming to see our fantastic work… We'll show the whole world that we're not afraid of anyone. No one can stand in our way…" While he was taking his speech, Harry grabbed out his wand and Stunned the man.

"You're wrong," he said, before running away. So Voldemort will be here. That way nobody would stand a change. He had to help the people who survived this attack. If not… they will die…

He walked around, looking into fallen stores for anyone alive. He had no luck, and neither had these people. They had died instantly. Suddenly it was unusual quiet into the streets of Hogsmeade. Harry knew enough. Voldemort had arrived.

-

"Have you already found him?" Draco asked. Ron and Hermione shook no in defeat.

"Only the bodies of many people…" Hermione whispered. "It is terrible… Attacking Hogsmeade in the middle of the day! Around now it's the busiest in pubs… No one would have suspected this. I think that most people didn't even knew what was happening when the roof felt down… They must have been really scared…"

Draco sighed. "I know…"

"What do you mean: you know!?" Ron yelled angrily. "You're father has helped those people die!!"

"I am not like my father!!" Draco hissed.

"Once you would have followed his footsteps. Maybe this was all a huge trap to lure us. After all… you can't trust a Death Eater's son."

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione yelled.

"It's ok," Draco said to her. "I'm only here to help a friend. You have no business being here. You can go to Hogwarts if you like, drinking pumpkin juice while people are getting murdered here. It's ok really. You don't trust me, I don't trust you."

"Malfoy, that's not what we want…" Hermione sighed. "We really want to help these people _and_ find Harry. It's just… I think that I speak for Ron as well if I say that I don't understand what kind of connection Harry has with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I want to know why we are risking our lives out here to find him! We want to help, really. But we don't understand why!"

Draco looked at her. "You don't want to hear the truth. You wouldn't believe me, even if I told you."

"We would!" Hermione said. "I'm begging you! For Harry's sake!"

"He will kill me for telling but… Harry isn't the Harry we all used to know. He's… well… he is from another dimension."

"…_…WHAT!!!???_" both Ron and Hermione instantly yelled.

"He told me he made a wish in his world. It was at the same moment that there was a Solar Eclipse. I'm sure Granger here understands what that means… A long time ago the Dark Lord visited Neville's place and killed him. There was a reason for it; there was made an prophecy. The prophecy went about a child born at the end of the seventh month of whose parents had thrice defeated him. That child will be the Dark Lord's downfall. The Dark Lord heard this prophecy and figured out that there were two children who fitted that profile. One was Neville Longbottom and the other was Harry Potter."

"So he choose Neville back then…" Hermione whispered.

"Yes, but as I said, Harry made a wish. His own world is different then ours and for a reason. In Harry's world, the Dark Lord has chosen him instead of Neville. Harry had survived the killing-curse and the Dark Lord was gone for a long time. The Dark Lord had gotten his strength back in time. Harry, who had been suffering all his life all because the Dark Lord has chosen him, wished that night. He didn't knew about the Solar Eclipse. He told the Headmaster and his parents about it. They told Pettigrew, who turned out to be a traitor. He told the Dark Lord and that's why there was an attack on the train. And _that's_ why we are risking our lives out here."

Ron and Hermione just stood there with open mouths.

"I've warned you that you didn't want to hear it," Draco smirked.

"It's just err…" Hermione begun. "A very… interesting story…"

"I'm telling the truth," he said. "It's up to you to believe it."

"I think I believe it…" Ron said.

Both Draco and Hermione stared at him.

"No, really! I mean… it would explain everything. He has been acting very differently then before. There's no way you can act that. Yes, I think I believe it."

Hermione smiled. "Then I believe it too."

"Can you trust a son of a Death Eater?" Draco asked teasingly to Ron. Ron nodded.

"Yes, I believe I can."

Suddenly everything was quiet. There were no last screams, no talking, no whispering. Draco narrowed his eyes at this and send a sign that they mustn't talk. Looking around the corner, his eyes widened.

"The Dark Lord is here…" he whispered.

-

Harry watched everything silently behind a wall when he suddenly spotted Ron, Hermione and Draco. What are they doing here!? Why aren't they in the school, like they should be!

In the meanwhile Voldemort was walking through Hogsmeade looking pleased at the result. He was close to the spot where the three were hidden. Though, it wasn't Voldemort who had found them. It was Nagini.

-

Draco had lead the others further away as the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters approached. He was relieved when they walked further, never seeing them. However, he never thought of the snake; Nagini. Neither did the others. When the snake found them, Hermione let out a shriek. A shriek which got everyone's attention.

--

Author's Note:

I love cliff-hangers… don't you?


	11. Orders

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 11:

Orders

The Death Eaters immediately turned around, hearing Hermione's shriek of fear. Hermione covered her mouth but it was already too late. The Death Eaters encircled them and the three were trapped.

Lord Voldemort looked at the students a moment. "Isn't that your son, Lucius?" he asked. "I've heard that he's good in duelling. Against us." Lucius Malfoy knew better then answering and awaited for any punishment to come. However, it didn't came. "I hope that I don't have to doubt your loyalty, Lucius… I think I'll let you go through a small test… Kill those students," he ordered.

One moment Lucius eyes widened. Killing his own son… He then aimed his wand directly at him. It were orders. He had to follow them.

Hermione took a step back in surprise and Ron hold out his wand. They've heard a lot of Lucius Malfoy and he would do _anything_ to please his master.

Draco self didn't flinch. He glared at his father and showed no intention to fight. He was ready to take the blow.

-

In school it was complete chaos. Everyone knew about the fire and there were rumours that some animals of Care Of Magical Creatures were loose. The teachers, however and the few students who had brains, knew that this was a Death Eater attack.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office, together with James Potter when he received a letter about the attack from someone in Hogsmeade. Not a few minutes later, a student stumbled in, telling them about the fire he saw and that he had to tell this from Hagrid who couldn't come right now.

"What should we do, Albus?" James asked, worried about the people who were there right now.

"We can't do much, Mr. Potter..." Dumbledore sighed. "I'll contact the Order and they will have to handle this."

"At least the students are safe…" James said. "And the ones with Flying Lessons, Quidditch and Care Of Magical Creatures? They're all outside."

"I'm sure that Professor McGonagall had taken care of this. Now James, I think it is best if you go home now. The rest of the Order will fix this."

"Albus… why would they have attacked Hogsmeade?" James asked.

"I believe it was an attack out of pride. To show us that we need to fear them…" Dumbledore sighed.

"It's horrible…" he whispered. "To take so many lives away, just for sending a message…"

Suddenly Hagrid came running in. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! There are 4 students missing!"

James heart seemed to skip a bit. "Who?" he asked.

"Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter…"

-

Harry almost broke his wand in two by holding it this tight. They have trapped his friends and now Voldemort wants Lucius to kill them!? Harry knew Lucius. He would do it, if it only was to save himself.

He had to do something. There was no choice… His friends were trapped… they couldn't defend themselves…

-

"Do it now!!" Voldemort hissed. Hermione and Ron hold each other tight. Draco closed his eyes for what would come.

'Sorry, Draco…' Lucius thought before opening his mouth to say the spell.

"EXPELLIARMUS!!" It was a spell, but not the right one. Before Lucius knew what happened he was lifted up in the air and landed painfully 15 feet away, his wand flying out of his hand instantly.

The Death Eaters looked shocked at Lucius. Ron, Hermione and Draco were surprised and a bit relieved. That feeling soon turned into guilt…

Harry stood there, wand steady in his hand, pointing… at Lord Voldemort.

"Harry Potter…" Voldemort whispered. "What a pleasure it is to meet you…" he grinned.

Author's Note:

Yep, sorry it isn't long but I always want to end with a cliff-hanger. Hehe...


	12. BattleField

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 12:

BattleField

Harry glared at Voldemort. "The pleasure is not mine," he hissed.

The Death Eaters stared at him. How could this boy… yet the age of sixteen… insult the Dark Lord?! Does he has a death wish!?

"I believe that nobody has spoken to me that way before, Potter," Voldemort said calmly. "You'd better think before speaking."

Harry tightened the grip of his wand. "Think before speaking?" he asked. "Why is that? I thought we were _equals_."

Draco gaped at his best friend. The prophecy! How could he be so stupid to bring up the prophecy!! What he only didn't knew but Harry did, is that Voldemort only knew half of it.

Voldemort looked suspiciously at him. "How that so, Potter?"

"Perhaps it's something that I know and you don't," Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, it won't matter soon anyway."

"It won't? I'm sorry, I thought it would matter because you want to kill me and such…"

"You know it," Voldemort said. "You know the prophecy."

Draco sighed. 'Here we go…'

"What? Hadn't suspected it?" Harry asked.

"Well, no. I thought that Dumbledore was smarter then that. Longbottom died, the case was closed. I don't see any reason for him to tell you about the prophecy," Voldemort spoke.

"Maybe because you have killed the wrong one?"

"Why are you so sure of it?"

"Why are you?" Harry smirked. That seemed to have hit.

"…I got it out of… reliable information, Potter."

"Yes, Pettigrew."

"Pettigrew it is…"

"You sure you can trust him?" Harry asked. "He'll fly out of the group as soon as he can. He did it once, why won't he do it before?"

"Because this time he has nowhere else to go."

"…Good point."

Voldemort chuckled. "Harry, I have to admire you. You stand here before me and many of my loyal servants and yet you're talking without hesitation. Brave, but foolish. I can almost feel the Gryffindor pride inside you."

"I don't need compliments from you," Harry snapped.

"Did I say it was a compliment then? I say it's a waste. I've heard many great things about you from Lucius, Harry. Almost a true Slytherin if I say so myself. Pity, that you have been sorted into Gryffindor, yet I was convinced that you would be a great Death Eater some day."

"I'm sorry to snap you about that beautiful dream of yours, but I will NEVER become a Death Eater."

"I know you won't, it isn't even possible. I must kill you. Right here, right now."

Harry took a step forward. "It won't be as easy as you think, _Tom_." Voldemort narrowed his eyes. This kid…

At that moment beams of light were everywhere, trying to hit as many people as possible. It was safe. The Order had arrived.

Harry ran through the people trying to get to his friends. Suddenly he felt everything going numb and black filled his vision…

-

Draco's eyes widened as Harry felt down, hit by a Stunner. He was just about to ran over there and help him, when he was pulled back from behind. Three Aurors tried to get them away from the battlefield, but they didn't knew that it would only make it worse. Ron and Hermione also complained, wanting to help, but the Aurors were stronger and pulled them away.

When they were far away from Hogsmeade, almost at the Forbidden Forest, Madam Pomphrey came running towards them. She checked them for any injures and almost forced them to drink some nasty potions.

Draco didn't care about his injuries, nor those potions. He was scared. Scared what might have happened to Harry. If only he could only sneak out… but it's impossible. Those three Aurors were watching them closely…

A loud ::crack:: was heard and suddenly Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore and James appeared. James could swear his heart stopped beating when he saw that his son wasn't with them.

"Where is he?" James asked. The look in his eyes was heart breaking. "Where is Harry?"

Draco looked down. He couldn't face Harry's father. Not now… "He's still there…" he whispered.

The next moment happened in a flash. James took off, seconds after Draco had finished his sentence.

"James!!" Remus called, but his friend didn't came back. Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go after him." Remus nodded and Sirius too, took off.

-

While James Potter was running, he saw someone next to him. He smiled at Sirius, his best friend. Sirius smiled back and then signed that they should hurry. James nodded and soon they were at Hogsmeade.

Only…

Only they hadn't suspected to see…

this…

The place where the Aurors and the Death Eaters fought minutes ago…

There were lying the Aurors, some wounded, others killed…

The Death Eaters were gone… Even so their master…

And Harry…

Harry Potter…

was nowhere to be seen…

--

Author's Note:

Oi… the next chapter might take a while xP Dunno what to write next... Ah, I'll think of something…


	13. Missing

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 13:

Missing

He couldn't believe it… Harry… missing? Draco sighed. He should had protected his friend better… If he, Ron and Hermione weren't that _stupid_ to go to Hogsmeade maybe he would still be here…

Madam Pomphrey was still forcing them to drink potions when James and Sirius returned, alone. They told them what they had seen… The Death Eaters were gone, the Aurors were injured and Harry was missing. Madam Pomphrey left to send an owl to St. Mungo's and he and the two Gryffindors were told to come to the Headmaster's office.

There they needed to tell the whole story to Dumbledore, while the fool can't even do anything to help Harry! He trusted this job to _Snape_ of all people. The Potions master had to watch over Harry, while even Draco wasn't sure what side Snape was really on…

His father always told him that Snape was at the Dark Side, while Dumbledore is convinced he is at the Light Side. That's why Draco didn't really agree to the Headmaster's decision. But then again; he never agreed.

The news of Harry absence spread quickly. The whole school talked about it. First it was about the fire, but then it became clear that it was a Death Eaters attack. All the teachers knew about what happened and talked openly to each other about it so… within five minutes the whole school knew what, where and why it happened.

Draco sighed. If he hadn't gone into Hogsmeade Harry would still be here… He would have escaped like those many times before and join the dinner that evening…

But he wasn't here and perhaps he would never enter the Great Hall again, because Harry Potter was surely dead by now…

But Harry wasn't dead. Well… not yet.

-

Harry opened his eyes, feeling cold everywhere in his body. Very soon he noticed that he was lying in a cell, on some wood thing that was supposed to be a bed. Well, that he was lying on something made of wood under a filthy old thin blanket… that already surprised him. But then again; this Voldemort didn't hate him as much as the one of Harry's world. Well, at least, not yet. That'll probably change soon anyway…

He stood up, away from the cold wooden… thing. He looked at a small window, seeing it was dark. He had been out for hours now…

He observed the place a bit. He was alone where he was. One cell, no guards. The only thing that stopped him were a few bars. 'I think they underestimate me a bit…' Harry thought to himself. 'No guards… a window… Just wait; I'll get out of here. I've stand through harder situations then this!'

It would probably be stupid and completely pointless for trying to move those bars. He had to think of a plan to get out of here. This house is most likely Riddle Manor. He had seen the inside through that dream and he would know the way a bit once he is outside… It wasn't much, but perhaps it could help him.

-

Lily Potter hadn't been this worried after Dumbledore had told her about the prophecy years ago. Somehow she knew that something was wrong before James floo-ed in. It was a feeling that something wasn't right. And far from right it was…

Harry was gone… probably wounded or dead.

Her instinct told her that her son was still alive. But she could be wrong. And _if_ there was still a chance that Harry was still alive… It wouldn't last long. Harry needed to be saved soon.

But that was the whole problem! For years they've tried to find the place where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers are hiding, but they've never found it… Then how will they be able to find Harry!

Lily sighed. Even if they found out… Harry would be dead long before they would arrive. It was hopeless. Just hopeless…

--

Author's Note:

Don't kill me because it is short! I didn't knew anything anymore!!


	14. A Plan

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 14:

A plan

Hours had passed and Harry was sure it was already morning. He had been up all night, being very careful not to fall asleep. You never know if you might wake up again.

In all those hours nothing had happened. No one was checking on him or something. Harry grimaced. They probably thought about him as just a boy. A child who couldn't do anything to protect him, since he hadn't learned enough spells to do so.

Well, they will know who they would deal with. He was not planning to let this Voldemort kill him. Not that he was planning to be killed anyway, one world or another.

Just as his eyelids began to get heavy, he heard footsteps. Immediately awake, he stood up.

Two persons appeared and wouldn't that just be Harry's favourite Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. It's like they did this on purpose.

Lucius opened the cell door. "Come out now, Potter. The Dark Lord wants to see you."

"Well, if he just wants to see me, he could come here as well," Harry responded.

"Potter,-"

"Lucius," Bellatrix said. "Let me do it. I can be very… pursuance…"

"Oh great…" Harry muttered. "Another person tortured to insanity."

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing you should worry about," he said.

"Look, Harry," Lucius suddenly said. "We don't have much time since we had to bring you as soon as possible but… you've changed… What made you change, Harry? What happened?"

Harry laughed. "What changed?" he asked. "Why should you care about what changed?"

"You're like a son to me," Lucius said.

"Well, that isn't quite a compliment, is it, because you wanted to kill your son just a few hours ago," Harry said. "Maybe you should learn what love is."

"It were orders, Draco knows that."

"And that makes it alright?" Harry asked. "You would rather spare your own life then the one of your son?"

"You wouldn't understand! No matter what I'd do, Draco would have been killed anyway. If I choose to not to murder my son, I would have been killed and the rest of my family as well. Anyway, none of this happened because you showed up."

"I wonder if I always show up at the right time and place or just the wrong one," Harry said.

"I wish it could be different, Harry. You could have been a great Death Eater some day."

"Perhaps. But instead I will be killed."

"I don't know, Harry…" Lucius said. "But I sure hope not…"

-

In Hogwarts, the students ate their breakfasts quietly. Everybody knew about Harry Potter's absence and they didn't doubt that he was killed already.

Even Ron and Hermione considered this. Just as they knew that Harry was actually a good person and their best friend in another world… They didn't even got the chance to know him better.

"I think I'm going to the library before class starts…" Hermione whispered.

Ron nodded. "I'll go with you." She looked at him surprised.

"You do?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry anyway."

Both of them stood up and left the Great Hall. Outside, there stood a person, waiting for them.

"Malfoy," Ron said when he saw Draco. "Why aren't you eating breakfast."

"How can I even think about food if Harry is in the company of the Dark Lord?" Draco replied. "Listen. I have a plan to save him. Only I can't do it alone."

"Draco…" Hermione sighed. "You know… Harry could be-"

"He's not dead yet, Granger!" Draco yelled. "I just know he isn't. Well, do you want to save him or not?"

"Of course we do," she said. "But we don't even know where he is!"

"I do."

Ron stared at him. "You do?"

"Of course I do," Draco snarled. "My father is in his Inner Circle! The only thing we need is a way to get to there. First of all, we need to get out of Hogwarts, which isn't that easy since all the teachers have made sure that no one gets outside."

"I know some secret entrances," Ron suddenly said. "I mean, my brothers… you know how they are… They've discovered some."

"That's good," Draco said. "Know a way to travel?"

"We could always take the Knightbuss," Hermione suggested. "It's better than using a broom and they don't ask too many questions."

"Okay, that's settled then," Draco said. "We're going to Riddle Manor."

--

Author's Note:

Who, oh who is going to be reviewer number 100? 3


	15. Preparations

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 15:

Preparations.

Awful. Just awful. And he thought never to step in this room again… What's with the red and gold anyway? Stupid Gryffindors…

Draco sighed and together with Ron and Hermione he went upstairs, to where Harry's stuff was. It was night so they needed to be very careful not to waken the others. What a sight it would be… A Slytherin entering a Gryffindor bedroom. Those stupid people would think that he would try and kill them or something…

Draco pulled Harry's trunk out from under his bed. Not that he could really call it 'Harry's bed' since he usually slept with them, didn't wanted to be in the same room as 'those goody-good Gryffindors'. Since he was hardly to be seen with the Gryffindors, Draco had once asked him why he kept his stuff there. Harry had answered with that it was safer with the Gryffindors then with the Slytherins. He was probably right.

Remembering those good times, Draco felt even worse. They should never had come to Hogsmeade… But that doesn't matter anymore. The only thing that really matters is that they'll get Harry back as soon as possible.

"Where is it?" he muttered, searching through his best friend's stuff.

"What are you trying to find?" Hermione whispered. Ron was already busy trying to find stuff of his own.

"Something that can be very useful…" Draco answered. "Ah, got it." He pulled out a cloak and Hermione immediately gasped.

"An Invisibility Cloak!" she hissed. "How did he…"

"It's from his father," Draco said. "If things get bad, we could always use it."

At the same moment Ron, holding an old-looking paper, was signing that he was done. They went outside before they woke anyone.

"What did you get?" Ron asked, once they were sure that the cost was clear.

"Harry's Invisibility Cloak," Draco answered, enjoying Weasley's surprised look. "And what's that?" He pointed to the piece of paper Ron hold.

"Oh, that's the Marauder's Map. My brother's once stole it from Filch. It is a map of Hogwarts and everyone who is in it. That way we can walk around without getting caught."

"But Ron," Hermione said. "I thought that your brothers had the map, not you."

"Yeah, but I've stolen it today. They wouldn't miss it anyway, and we need it to save Potter."

"Weasley, I'm surprised," Draco smirked. "You and stealing?"

"What do you mean?" Ron snapped.

"Guys, guys, guys," Hermione said. "We don't have time for this. We need to save Harry as soon as possible. I'm going to get some money for the Knightbuss. Just… don't kill each other while I'm gone."

"If he behaves…" Ron muttered. Hermione threw him a dangerous look before running up the stairs that leaded to girls bedrooms.

"Why don't you go after her?" Draco asked. Ron stared at him.

"Are you mad? Don't you know what happens if you try to climb up those stairs?"

"No…" Draco said with a frown. "What happens then?"

"Let's just say that the stairs won't let you go through… Can't believe you never knew this."

"Oh well…" he said. "I never really tried…"

Suddenly Hermione was back, holding a bag with what it looked, coins.

"Alright, we can go," she said. "What secret passage should we take?"

"Well…" Ron said. "The best one we can take is the one that leads to Honeyduckes. According to my brothers, Filch doesn't knows about that one."

"I hope so," Hermione said. "We really mustn't get caught otherwise Harry… He saved us. We must help him! We owe him that."

"We _will_ save him!" Ron said. "We're not going to leave without him, that's clear."

"Listen," Draco said. "These are really touching and emotional words, but it really isn't going to help him if we stand here, holding a pep-talk! We will save him, alive, but for that we must hurry! So Weasley, show us where that secret pass-way is and you better not screw this up."

Ron sighed. "Alright. I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."


	16. The Plan Is Settled

Author's Note:

Forgot, forgot, forgot!! I want to thank everyone for the reviews and especially since I got over a hundred of them and I'm so happy since I've never dreamed of having a hundred reviews!! Yay!! Thank you all!!! It is you who makes me want to keep on writing!!!

iceprincess421, reviewer 99!

Live2Sk8, reviewer **100**!

Latisha C, reviewer 101!

I especially want to thank those three people since they were very close by or are reviewer 100!!

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 16:

The plan is settled.

Would there be any chance to escape…? To be honest; he doubted that he could handle two Death Eaters at the same time. He could always refuse to come out of his cell, but he doubted that that would work. Damn… if only he had his wand…

There should be some way to escape… There should be… He has escaped before and everything was ten times worse than now. But why didn't he see it? Why didn't he see any way out?

He sighed and stepped out of his cell, knowing that he didn't had a choice. If he wouldn't come out himself, he would be surely forced and perhaps… on his way… he could escape.

-

Hermione lifted the trap door and looked around. Everything was under dust and pieces of the store lied around everywhere. If this was the basement… how would the store look like?

"Cost is clear," she whispered. The three of them climbed out of the secret entrance.

"Seems that Honeydukes was attacked…" Ron whispered. "Can we get out of here?"

"Well," Draco said, walking to the stairs that lead to the store itself. "Only one way to find out."

-

"Oh Albus, what can we do!!" Lily Potter said. "We don't know where Harry is! I mean, Snape doesn't even know the exact location!"

"It's true that the exact location is erased out of the Death Eater's minds since the incident six years ago…" Dumbledore said, sighing.

"We almost had them…" James growled. "But somebody warned them just in time. At least now we know that it was Wormtail. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Death Eaters fled and went into hiding somewhere else… We could start all over again. And this time the Death Eaters don't even know where they Apperate since they forget the surroundings every time they leave. They only know where to go when they're being called…"

"Yes, that is right. Even Severus can't help us with it… I believe that only the Inner Circle knows where they are… But we mustn't loose hope because of it. We will find their location, and we will find your son," Dumbledore said.

-

As Draco opened the way to the 'store', he gaped at what he saw. There weren't any walls, or anything that was standing up. The building lied crumbled on the ground.

This… this is Hogsmeade?

"Hey!" a voice said from under him. "What are you doing there! You said yourself that we must hurry, Malfoy!!"

Draco snapped out of his thoughts and climbed up. When Ron and Hermione came out they had quite the same reaction.

"This… this is horrible…" Hermione whispered.

"I know it is," Draco replied. "That's why we're going to Riddle Manor."

"I've been thinking…" Ron suddenly said.

"_You_ shouldn't think."

"Shut up, Malfoy! I said I've been thinking… Is the Knightbuss that safe? Any adult that sees us can tell that we come from Hogwarts, not to mention that Death Eaters can take the buss as well. If they're hidden. What if one of our parents takes the buss or anyone we know!"

Draco thought a minute about it. "You're right… I mean, Granger's family won't be taking the Knightbuss but _yours_ Weasley, counts for two."

"At least I have a family which I can actually call a family. Your family turns against you in a second."

"Guys!!" Hermione yelled. "STOP arguing! Let's make an agreement. From now till we save Harry, both of you won't fight with each other in any possible way. Agreed?"

"Agreed…" Draco muttered. "But only because of Harry."

Ron sighed. "Alright, agreed."

"Good," Hermione smiled. "Now, if we can't use the Knightbuss we have to do something else. We can use a Muggle train to go to Little Huntington. But then we have to go to King's Cross first."

"I can try…" Draco started. Ron and Hermione stared at him. "I can try to Apperate us to my house. I can't do it that well, and only in short-distances, but I think I'll succeed taking one of you to my home. There, we can use the Floo."

"Are you mad!?" Ron yelled. "Your father is a_ Death Eater_!!"

"I know! But it is or this, or breaking into someone else's house."

Hermione sighed. "You're sure you can do this?" Draco nodded. "Alright. We have to trust you on that one."

"'Moine! You can loose half your body taking this risk!" Ron said.

"I know… But we don't have much of a choice."

"Alright," Draco sighed. "Who goes first?"

"I do," Ron told him. "Then I know that everything is safe."

"Hold my arm."

-

Harry walked through the halls, not ever seeing a chance to escape. There were a lot of Death Eaters walking through the manor too. This was going bad.

Not a window was open, all the doors were closed. They were walking for quite a while now.

Could this mean that there's no chance to escape? Could this… for once… be? Would his luck have been up?

But that would mean…

Was he going to die today?

'Neither can live while the other survives'. It was true. Even in this world fate has decided to bring up the prophecy. But he didn't wanted to die. His parents were here and Sirius! He just met them. It can't end like this! Not after so much years without them!

Suddenly a voice called him to reality. That voice belonged to Lucius.

"We're here," he had said.


	17. A Journey

Author's Note:

I know that my English isn't always like it should be. Misspellings, wrong grammar… And if this is bugging people… I would like to get a Beta. Thanks in advance.

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 17:

A journey

They both appeared into the mansion. Ron wasn't feeling very well; he had never Apparated before...

"Stay here and don't touch anything!" Draco hissed. "You don't want to loose an arm."

"My arm?" Ron squeaked. He immediately hold his arms close to his body… just in case. Draco had already left to fetch Hermione. Moments later, he returned with her. Ron made sure not to touch anything during that time.

"Wow," Hermione said. "That was… an interesting way to travel."

"Keep your voices down," Draco whispered. "These walls have ears, you know. Father mustn't know that we're here."

"I don't think he's here. I don't even think that anyone is here," Ron told them.

"You never know…" he replied darkly.

Suddenly a ::pop:: was heard as someone Apparated. Luckily, it was just the house-elf.

"Ivana!" Draco said, relieved. Stupid house-elf… Always messing in everyone's business. He wish he still had that Dobby, but ever since Christmas he's free. Harry thought it would be funny to send the house-elf a hat for Christmas to see his reaction. 'What does it matter anyway? It can't free him, because you didn't gave it to him.' Unfortunately, his mother had opened the present and thrown the hat away. And Dobby, of course, caught. Since that moment, they had to take Ivana in.

"Young master!" she said. "Ivana thought you wouldn't return! Ivana has heard about it, young master! She'd been worried ever since."

"Well, that's great…" Draco muttered. "Could you give us some Floo-powder?"

"Right away, sir! Right away!" The house-elf Disapparated and returned later with a pot full of Floo-powder.

"You two can still back away if you want to," Draco said. "It's not too late."

Hermione shook her head. "We're going."

"Me too," Ron said.

Draco smiled as he grabbed a hand full of Floo-powder. "Then our journey has officially begun."

-

Lucius knocked at the door. Seconds later, the door was magicly opened and they entered a large room. Inside, was no one else then Voldemort himself.

The two Death Eaters instantly felt on their knees.

"My Lord," Bellatrix spoke. "Here's the boy as you requested."

Lord Voldemort gave her a small nod. "You may leave now," he told them. Lucius and Bellatrix stood up and left the room without saying a word, closing the door behind him. Harry heard that it was being locked.

Voldemort turned around, walking to a chair behind a desk. As he sat in it, he pointed to the chair opposite him, as if he was asking Harry to sit down.

Harry slowly walked towards it. Seeing nothing odd about the chair, he sat down as well. Nothing happened.

'Probably nothing needs to happen anyway,' he thought. 'I don't have a wand.'

"Now…" Voldemort spoke. "I'm going to ask you a few… questions… You know what the prophecy contains?"

"Yes, I do," Harry answered. No point in denying that, since he already told him.

"All of it?" he asked. Harry nodded. "When has Dumbledore told you about it?"

"In my fifth year," he said.

"And why _exactly_ would he tell you this information that late, while there was no treat at all?"

"He probably thought that I should know?"

Voldemort chuckled. "After 14 years, Potter? Either way, you know the full prophecy. Care to tell me what it contains?"

"If you want to know it so badly, you'd better go to the Department of Mysteries," Harry answered. "I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for right there."

Voldemort grabbed his wand in frustration. "Do _not_ play games with me Potter…" he whispered. "You will tell me the prophecy, and you'll do that right now."

Harry only glared in response.

"Crucio."

-

Suddenly the flames began to change colour as Remus Lupin stepped in the Headmaster's office.

"I've told the Order," he said. "They'll start searching the most likely whereabouts of Voldemort immediately. This is the only thing we can do for now…"

"Thank you," Albus Dumbledore replied. In the eyes of the Headmaster you could see that he was worried. So as everyone in this room. They were all wondering if Harry would ever return. And if he would turn up, would that be alive… or dead? The fate of Harry was now rested on the unmerciful hands of Lord Voldemort. And there was nothing they could do about it.

There was a knock on the door, awaking everyone from their thoughts. Soon, Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Albus," she said. "Albus, it's terrible."

"What is terrible Minerva?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Granger, Weasley and Malfoy had gone missing," she told him. "They aren't in the castle!"

Lily looked at Dumbledore. "They've gone after Harry," she whispered.


	18. The Muggle Caretaker

Author's Note:

Thought I abandoned this story? Never!!

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 18:

The Muggle Caretaker

A man was sitting quietly in his own home. Most people already slept, but he couldn't. Since a few months, he could swear he sees a green light every now and then, but every time he goes and checks the mansion out, it is as it usually is. Calm, deserted and old.

Frank Bryce wasn't that surprised. He knew that kids from over Little Huntington would try to burn the mansion down when their parents weren't looking. He tried to scare the kids away, but it didn't really work. He was an old man… He would never be able to catch them.

He figured out that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep anymore. He walked to the drawer to get the box with matches. He might as well lit the fireplace. The lamp he had hanging hadn't been working for years. This fireplace was all he had.

Just when he was about to lit it, flames already appeared. Frank blinked, to make sure he was really seeing what he think he saw. Green flames. There were green flames. He took a step back, which was the right thing to do. Not mere seconds later, a boy felt out of the fireplace. _His_ fireplace.

Frank was rubbing his eyes right now. This wasn't real. Maybe he hadn't seen it right… maybe he was just so tired he was hallucinating… but one thing is for sure: _this wasn't real_.

When the old man dared to take a peek, the boy was still there, only now on his feet. It was a blond boy, about 16, he guessed. He was looking at him with a rather nervous expression on his face. Not that it would matter… he was a hallucination. It would go away in a minute.

But it didn't go away; it only got worse. Green flames appeared again and this time a bushy haired girl walked out. She was brushing the ash off her clothes when she spotted him. She stared at him in shock and then started to get red.

Frank was convinced that the two would disappear any moment. Maybe this wasn't even a hallucination… maybe it was a dream. He probably felt asleep on the couch… it was more comfortable then his bed anyway. He must have dozen off… yes, that is it.

He pinched himself, but he didn't seem to wake up. In fact: _another_ person appeared. It was a boy again, with red hair.

"Err…" the redhead said. "Sorry for breaking into your house… sir."

The girl glared at him. "Way to go, Ronald. Very smooth."

"It's the truth!" he protested. "What else am I going to say? Thank you for letting us use your fireplace?"

"No… but…"

Frank was getting anxious now. This wasn't a dream… and he didn't think hallucinations could talk. "Who are you people!?" he asked.

"I'm sorry!" the bushy haired girl said. "I'm Hermione. This is Ron," she said, pointing at the red haired boy. "And this is Draco," she said, now pointing at the blond boy. "And… I'm afraid we'll have to erase your memory." She now grabbed something that looked like a big stick.

"Erase my memory?" Frank asked, raising his eyebrow. "With a stick?"

"Yes…" Hermione said slowly. "And I'm really, really sorry… Obliviate."

-

Harry was on the ground. Every limb of his body ached and now he knew _why_ the Cruciatus-curse is an unforgivable curse. Not only his body, but his scar was hurting as well. He had only been here for ten minutes and in those ten minutes he had more pain then in his entire life.

"You want this to stop, don't you?" the voice of Lord Voldemort sounded. "You know what you need to do… Tell me the prophecy."

"What…" Harry breathed, "does it matter? You're going to kill me no matter what I tell you."

"It will make the difference of a quick, painless death, or a slow and painful one," Voldemort smirked. "Of course, questioning you isn't the only way to seek for answers. It's only the easiest one. Are you suggesting I should consider other methods?"

Harry only glared at him. "I won't tell anything, no matter what you do!"

"Of course you won't. But you don't need to."

Suddenly Harry felt himself being lifted in the air. Soon, he was sitting in the same chair he sat minutes ago. He looked at the feared wizard in confusion, who only stared back. He felt his head clouding over and immediately knew what was going on. He quickly closed his eyes before an image could appear. Voldemort chuckled at this.

"You're a bright boy, Harry Potter, for immediately recognizing what my intentions are. But you must know that I am the greatest Legilimens in the whole Wizarding World. I do not need eye contact."

Harry mentally kicked himself. How could he have forgotten that? He desperately tried to remember what Snape said during his Occlumency-lessons. Something about getting his mind of emotion? Well, that really helped…

All in all, he did try. It… only didn't work out that well. He felt Voldemort trying to invade his mind and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop it.

Images filled his mind and that where he had been afraid of, happened… Memories didn't appear from this world, but his own!

-

"You think they noticed us?" Ron asked, opening the door.

"I don't know…" Draco said. "We should have gone with the Knightbuss after all. Who knew Muggle trains didn't ride at night?"

"'Mione should."

"I'm sorry, alright?" Hermione glared. "It just slipped my mind."

"There's nothing to be done about it," Draco sighed. "Come on, we should get moving. I'm sure there are a lot of wards placed around the mansion. How else do you keep people, such as the Muggle caretaker, from entering?"

"Maybe we should have told Dumbledore about this…" she said.

"Then what? They would have seen them coming from miles away. It's not like they could Apperate here. We're only with the three of us; we won't get noticed that quickly."

"So…" Hermione said, looking at the bag Draco was carrying ever since they left the mansion. "What's in that bag?"

Draco smiled awkwardly at them. "You'll see."


	19. Memories

Author's Note:

WHOOO!! It's been a loooong while!! Happy New Year by the way!!

Sorry that I've been away that long. Going to college now… plus I really didn't feel like writing the last couple of months for some reason. I don't even know why. But yesterday I started rereading my story and then immediately ideas popped in my head just like before. Without knowing what you're going to write, isn't fun at all, you know. But I'm back with this chapter and don't you little reviewers nag about a short chapter, because the next chapter will be a page longer!!!! I know that since I wrote it already. So believe me when I'm telling you I won't abandon this story.

Oh and… any Beta-volunteers? I really need one…

I love you all!! Enjoy!!

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 19:

Memories

It was a dark and late night. The sky was pitch-black and not a single shine of a star was to be seen.

On this night, three figures made their way to Riddle Manor; a mansion which story is still being told by the citizens of Little Hangleton. The figures wore cloaks and had a white mask that covered their faces. In the Muggleworld, they were known as lunatics… In the Wizarding World they were named Death Eaters.

A Death Eater is someone who follows the Dark Lord; a certain powerful and dark wizard, which name is being feared. A Death Eater is mostly someone who had done terrible crimes and isn't afraid to kill. Death Eaters are wanted by the Ministry of Magic, but thanks to the masks they're wearing, most of them run free.

And on this cold night, three of them made their way to Riddle Manor. Is it to murder, is it to cause trouble? Or is this their hiding place…?

"Seriously, how do they walk in this thing?" a female voice sounded.

"'Moine, without these things they would have killed us ages ago."

"Shut up, both of you!" another male voice said. "We're almost there!"

…Or… neither?

When they were nearing the front door of this old mansion, two Death Eaters suddenly appeared in front of them, out of nothing. Ron was so scared by the sudden appearance, he let out a whimper. Hermione needed to stand on his foot to make him shut up.

"Bit late, heh?" one of the two Death Eaters called. "Needin' to kill a few Aurors before we could join the party. What's yer excuse?"

"I- I- I…" Ron started, stuttering.

"Ministry," Draco answered for him, thinking fast. "Right in the middle of an important meeting. It would have been suspicious to leave that soon. Need to keep our cover up, anyway."

The other Death Eater took a step forward. "Y'all sound kind of young. New, aren't ya?"

"Y-yes!" Hermione said. "Just in."

"Hmph," he said. "Y'all get used to it, pretty soon. Be glad ye got in, boys. Wonderful job this, as long as you keep your head." He started laughing at his own joke and the other Death Eater started laughing too. Neither one of the three students could laugh about it though.

Ron, now getting very nervous, tugged Hermione's sleeve. "I-I think we should go."

One Death Eater threw an arm around his shoulder, much to the 16-year old's dislike. "You're _absolutely_ right, kid!" he said. Ron stared at him with large eyes. "Shouldn' keep the Dark Lord waiting. Doesn't like that very much… Two words could end yer life… POW! Just like that. Not pleasant… Anyways, since y'all are kinda new here, ye probably don't really know the way, now do ya? Let us take y'all to the party. It's gonna be a blast!"

"Party?" Hermione asked.

"Don't tell me y'all didn't knew that! Cuz of the victory at Hogsmeade. Showed the Ministry who's boss! Had even brought an Auror right off the battle field! Look, that's entertainment!"

"W-what??" Draco said.

The Death Eater laughed. "That's right! And not one who's half dead like the last one. Neh, this one's in good shape. Hehe… wouldn't die that fast, if we're gonna be a bit more careful. Hope he doesn't see the light before it's my turn anyway."

It was a really good thing that they had masks on, because they would have blown up their cover if they hadn't. All three had the same disgusted look on their faces.

"Let's go mate," the other Death Eater called. "Don't want to miss out our piñata…"

"Yer right," he agreed. "This way."

-

Harry was starting to panic now. Memories kept flowing in. They began harmless, but now they were starting to reveal one other.

Petunia chasing after his 5-year old self with a frying pan in her hand.

7-year old Harry being shouted at in the hospital, after he broke his leg because Dudley pushed him of the stairs for fun.

Harry, as an 11-year old, finally getting his first Hogwarts-letter after Hagrid barged in, scaring the daylight out of the Dursley's.

First Quidditch game.

His first Christmas presents.

The most embarrassing love-letter from Ginny in his second year.

Pettigrew escaping, after he asked Sirius and Remus not to kill him.

From out that moment, the bad memories began to show. Harry desperately tried to stop them from coming. He even tried to do wandless magic, but even the slightest bit of magic he managed to perform was pushed away as it was nothing…

Professor Quirrell, removing his turban, revealing Voldemort's face on the backside of his head.

The look on Tom Riddle's face as Harry destroyed his dairy, forever destroying him.

The Dementor's attack during his third year.

Watching how Cedric was killed at the graveyard all over again. Facing Voldemort regain his body.

Sirius mocking Bellatrix as they duelled. Bellatrix's lips, forming the curse…

NOOO!!!!!

The next moment, Harry found himself on the ground, trying to catch his breath.

It took a while to realize that it was him who had screamed. Though, he knew that that wasn't what stopped this flow of memories. No.

The next five minutes, no one spoke a word. The only sound that was heard, were Harry's hard breathings.

When Harry finally caught his breath, he dared to glance up. Voldemort's face was blank, just staring in front of him, not blinking. Then suddenly, without a warning, his red eyes met his. He stood up, and Harry felt that he was pulled up by his robes and thrown against the wall. Not a second later, a wand was in his face.

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull?"


	20. A Death Eater's Party

Author's Note:

Extra long chapter. Enjoy!!

**Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 20:

A Death Eater's Party

Draco, Ron, and Hermione couldn't have been more nervous. Standing in a hall, surrounded by Death Eaters, wasn't exactly what they had in mind when they were planning to enter the mansion.

Most of the Death Eaters had taken off their mask, mostly because it would be easier to drink, but the three wouldn't take off their mask if Dumbledore would fly through the roof right now and command them to do it. No. They would be in loads of trouble if they were discovered.

"N-nice party…" Ron started.

"We shouldn't be here," Hermione then said. "Harry needs our help."

Ron sighed. "I know, but those two Death Eaters keep watching us. If we try to get out, I think someone will notice us. They'll get suspicious."

"So we'll just wait here?" she hissed. "Drinking Butterbeer while Harry is probably tortured to death!? Maybe… maybe by wasting time, he already is…!!"

Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "We can't think like that. Even if there's the slightest chance that he's still alive… we should take it. But we aren't helping him by doing risky things and getting caught in the end! We made that mistake already, remember?"

Hermione stared at him. "Y-you're right. Sorry…"

"OOOOOOOOII!!!"

The trio turned around. They were back; those two Death Eaters. Only now, they've taken off their masks. One of them had short black hair and a large nose and the other had a lot of scars in his face and missed one eyebrow. He was blond and had pitch-black eyes. They were carrying a plate with five bottles on it.

"H-hi…" Hermione said. "You're… back I see."

"We've got the booze!!" the blond one said.

"Got firewhiskey for us, butterbeers for y'all. Though don' understand while y'all want something like that, while there's a lot of better stuff out there, mind you!" the other Death Eater said, giving them their drinks.

"We're fine, thank you," Draco said. He tried to take a sip, but it was a bit difficult thanks to his mask.

"Can take it off if you'd like," the man then said. "It's a heck lot easier to drink. No one's gonna care."

"No, no! It's really ok!!" Hermione told them.

The man then started to laugh and turned to his friend. "Always the youngsters…" he said to him. "We're not gonna tell your parents!" he laughed. "Now, come on! I kinda wanna see who's pretty face is behind that mask."

The blond Death Eater hit him on the shoulder. "You pervert!" he joked.

Suddenly a loud voice filled the hall.

"ARE YOU READY FOR SOME ENTERTAINMENT???" it screamed.

Everyone yelled in a gigantic roar: "YEAH!!"

Through the crowd, Hermione could barely see a man, being dragged on the stage. The person in front of her moved a bit, so she could see his face. He was still young, about 25 she guessed, but he had the expression of a 50-year old man. She couldn't imagine how terrified the man must be.

She could now see the person who had spoken before. It was a tall man, with long black hair and silver eyes. Apparently, he had taken his mask off as well. He started talking again. His voice was heard through the entire hall. He used his wand as a microphone.

"We're having a good catch this year!!" he said. "He was actually one of the few Aurors who made it that day!!"

Hermione glared at the man. That wasn't true at all! Only four, or five had died. The other twenty-five were fine. The crowd didn't care though. They screamed in victory.

"You all know how the game goes!" the man then yelled. "We're gonna show this Auror what we're made off! Today Auror… Auror…" he stopped for a moment, turning to the helpless man behind him. "What's your name?" The Auror only glared at him in response.

"Oh well…" the Death Eater continued. "What does it matter; he's going to die anyway!" The crowd stormed into laughter. "Well, what are we waiting for? Who wants to go first!?" he yelled.

It was a mess. Everyone was trying to get on the stage. Hermione didn't see Ron or Draco anymore. She was being pushed at all sides. She almost tripped once, but grabbed the robe of the Death Eater in front of her just in time, to prevent her from falling. Apparently it was normal to pull on robes, because he didn't seem to care.

Desperately, she tried to move to the side. Everyone was pushing each other away just to get through. Eventually, when she couldn't catch her breath anymore, she knew she had to do something, quick. She grabbed her wand and decided to cast a hot air charm. Soon hot air spread out of her wand and the people around her backed away from the heat, for they would get burned if they didn't. Hermione was relieved that she could breathe normally again. However, that relief didn't last long.

"I see a true Death Eater right there!!" the man with the long hair shouted.

Her heart pounded hard in her chest when she noticed that he was looking at_ her_.

"Everybody, make way!" the man yelled. "Let the girl pass."

People backed away, so there would be a small pass way for Hermione to walk on. She knew she'd done it now. If she would refuse, it would look suspicious. But to hex a poor innocent man??

As she walked to the stage, she was trying to figure a way out of this, but nothing came to her. Some Death Eaters eyed at her suspiciously. She wondered why actually.

She only didn't saw that someone actually recognized her. Someone who had been there during the attack on Hogsmeade, only too cowardly to step up front. Not fighting himself, but just watching what the other people do. Only observing. Someone who, thanks to that, could still remember the bushy-haired girl. That someone fled immediately, for he wasn't good at confronting. But telling other people what he knows, without having to do anything himself, that was something he was very good at.

Hermione climbed up the stage, a bit nervous, not trying to stare at the Auror that much. Just as she was pushing away her hair, since it fell in front of her face during the chaos, she realized something.

She wasn't wearing her mask anymore.

-

Furious red eyes stared at him. Harry didn't knew what to say. Voldemort just witnessed everything that happened to him in his years at Hogwarts.

When he didn't answer, he felt a wand dangerously poking in his cheek.

"TELL ME!!" Voldemort shouted. He never left his eyes off the boy, not even for one second. He then said, in a whisper: "Are you trying to deceive me with those fake memories? Was that the old man's plan? Trying to throw me off-balance? Is that it?" Suddenly, something changed in Voldemort's eyes, as if he realized something.

The wand on Harry's cheek vanished and he was released from Voldemort's grip.

Harry, trying to pull himself together again, looked up in surprise when he heard Voldemort laugh.

"That's it, isn't it!" the Dark Lord laughed. "That's been it all along!"

Harry decided not to say anything. He sure didn't understand what was funny though. He just saw everything… Shouldn't he be angry?

Voldemort walked back to the chair, leaning on it. "I can't believe I actually fell for it! It was so obvious."

Harry took a step towards him, confused. Voldemort didn't pay any attention to him though.

"Pettigrew, a close friend of Aurors, telling me I've killed the wrong child 14 years ago. The boy, that I've been wanting to capture, suddenly appearing at Hogsmeade, just after I arrive. How easy it was to stun you, and Apperating you back here, even with all those Aurors. Really… that I didn't see it until now! It was his plan all along! That old man… He probably thought that he could find out my hideout through this joke."

'What…? Voldemort doesn't believe it?' Harry thought. 'He thinks it's a setup?"

Voldemort looked at him again. "You're supposed to tell him everything right? After you _mysteriously_ vanish…? I sure wonder how you were planning to do this? Is Wormtail coming? Storming in, distracting me by some excuse, so that I need to leave and he can help you out? Well, I can tell you—"

"MASTER!!!!" Peter Pettigrew barging in. He tripped over his own feet along the way, lying flat on the ground.

Both Voldemort and Harry now stared at him.

"M-m-master!!" Peter whimpered. "I'm so-so s-sorry, but--!! Students! Hogwarts students, dressed as Death Eaters!! In the mansion. I-I think the O-Order--!!"

Harry's eyes widened. Students? No… it couldn't… no…

Voldemort approached him. "Thank you, Wormtail."

"A-anything to s-serve you, M-my Lord!!" he said. "Anything!!"

A sly grin appeared on the Dark Lord's face. "I'm sure of it… Crucio!!" Wormtail looked at him with a horrid expression on his face, a split second before he was hit.

Harry stared at Peter Pettigrew as he lied on the ground, twitching. Even after all what this traitor had done… it was horrible to look at him like that. The spell lasted for a long, long time. Or maybe it felt that way.

In any case, when the spell finally ended, Wormtail looked dreadful. "M-m-m-mas..ter… M-mast—AARG!!" he screamed when he was kicked hard in his stomach.

"You're disgusting," Lord Voldemort said with a low voice. Wormtail still looked at him with wide confused eyes, even when his master turned his back on him. As if Voldemort had summoned them, two Death Eaters came into the room, dragging the wounded man away. Just before they left, Voldemort send out his orders. "Kill him."

Harry's eyes widened at this order. He quickly turned to the two Death Eaters, opening his mouth to say anything to prevent it, but… the door closed and fell on his lock. They were gone.

He still felt his heart pounding in his chest as he heard a terrifying scream… and then… silence. Harry felt sick. Wormtail deserved it, he knew that. He's known that for years. He was responsible for his parents death, for Sirius locked up in Azkaban all these years, for Voldemort's return, Cedric's death and in a way, Sirius' death as well.

He knew it. He knew he deserved it. Then why… why did he feel so horrible?

"Well then, now we've taken care of him…" Harry immediately snapped back to reality. Voldemort was standing right in front of him. He spoke in a low and whispering tune.

"Let's take care of you …"


	21. Live or Die?

** Be careful with what you wish for**

Chapter 21:

Live or die?

This was it… This was it then. He didn't had a wand, the door was locked. Harry didn't stand a chance. He waited for the blow to come, but it didn't. At least… not yet.

"I guess you were right back then," Lord Voldemort admitted. Harry looked at him in confusion. "You can't really trust a traitor after all."

But Peter Pettigrew wasn't a traitor. Well… he was, but he never betrayed Voldemort. This was all a huge misunderstanding. Though, if Wormtail didn't lie… and there _are_ Hogwarts students in here… they had been saved just now.

"I guess you can't," Harry replied.

Voldemort looked at him. "I want to know a few things before I end your life. Or rather… let your life end. I don't waste my good wand to someone like you."

Harry wanted to laugh at this. Back at his world, Voldemort would have done anything to finish him off himself.

"It's unfortunate that the old man's plan failed," the Dark Lord continued. "For you, at least. I just didn't expect that he would use a teenager to do his filthy job. But then again… maybe he would…" He paused for a moment and reached out his hand.

When Harry felt fingers touch his cheek, he backed away immediately. "Don't touch me!" he glared.

Voldemort didn't seem to pay much attention to it. "It is awkward that I only found fake memories in your conscience…Even if the old man had pushed them in the back of your mind, I would have found them… So… he must have erased your mind…"

Harry stared at the man in front of him. "What?"

"He sure placed a lot of sad memories back… Even if he would erase your mind again, and place your true memories back, he would never be able to restore you exactly as you was… you knew that, didn't you?" he asked. "Or did he said it would be fixed again… or rather, didn't you agree with it at all? Pretty easy to erase your mind. And once you have no memories at all, it's easy to manipulate someone. Of course, why would I ask you this while you won't be able to remember a thing…"

"Dumbledore would never set me up," Harry said.

"Of course not!" Voldemort chuckled. "Of course he wouldn't. He just particularly delivered you at my doorstep. He knows very well that you could die out here. Apparently, he doesn't really care."

"He never wanted me to be here!" Harry glared. "You can say anything you want, but all it is, is a lie! I'll never loose my faith to Dumbledore."

A familiar sound was heard. When Harry looked at the window, he saw an orange bird coming closer. It didn't took him long to realize who it was. Fawkes! He came to help him, just like in the Chamber of Secrets! Harry sighed. There was hope after all.

The phoenix was almost there, when he was struck by a barrier. It turned into flames and fell in ashes to the ground.

Harry stared at it.

Voldemort laughed at the sight of it.

"That's just wonderful…" Harry muttered. Phoenixes reborn from the ashes, but he didn't know how on Earth a baby phoenix could help him now.

"Well, that sure helped out a lot," the Dark Lord said. "If you want to 'remain loyal' to him, I won't stop you, but you can thank _him_ once you're lying twenty feet under the ground…" He continued, whispering: "No one can save you now, Potter. No one will come for you. You'll die right here and even the old man can't prevent it."

Harry glared at him. He was wrong and he knew it. Because Harry was sure that someone would come for him. His friends.

-

Ron and Draco, both separated from each other, watched in disbelief as Hermione crawled up the stage. If it wasn't dreadful enough that she had to hex an Auror… she lost her mask. If someone, _anyone_ would recognize her.

From the looks of a few Death Eaters, they probably already did, but no one made a move yet. Draco hoped that it would remain this way: that they won't say anything, because they aren't sure about it. After all, no Death Eater would want this 'fantastic' party go to waste because of some misunderstanding.

Hermione held her wand tight. So tight that it was shaking. If only she hadn't used that spell… Everything would have been alright…

The man with the long black hair must have noticed that she was nervous, because he lowered his wand and whispered to her: "Is this your first time?"

Hermione turned her head and looked at him. She just nodded. She wasn't sure if her voice would work.

The man smiled. "It's ok. It's nothing to it." He then grabbed his wand again and called into the crowd: "We all know the rules. You can use any spell you want, expect of course, the Killing Curse!" Apparently, everyone already knew the rules. Hermione wondered how many times they have already done this kind of things…? She shuddered at the thought alone.

"Any spell you want," the man repeated to her. "Go on now."

Hermione nodded and turned around, facing the Auror. The Death Eaters holding him stepped away, but the man just sat on the ground in an awkward position. He never made intention to run for it. Then Hermione understood why. They had given him a strong muscle-relaxing potion. That way he couldn't move…

She was surprised when the man suddenly looked straight at her. She almost took a step back. Those blue eyes… they looked so sad, pleading, and scared.

'He knows exactly what's coming to him…' she thought miserably. She almost dropped her wand. She wasn't sure if she could do this…!!

Something changed in the man's eyes all of the sudden. Hope. It sparkled with hope. Desperately trying to move, he managed to whisper: "Hellb…"

Hermione would have broken into tears right there. No. She couldn't do this… she couldn't leave this man to die… She just _couldn't_.

In the meanwhile, Draco managed to spot Ron and made his way toward him. It wasn't very hard to find a redhead anyway in this crowd.

Ron didn't recognize him, until Draco was standing right in front of him though.

"Ron!" he hissed.

"M-Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"Don't say my name out loud in here, you idiot!!"

"Sorry…"

Draco sighed. "Look, Ron, apparently that Auror draws _a lot _of attention to the Death Eaters. If we manage to get to the side, we can find Harry without anyone spotting us. If we do that right now and get Hermione when she's done, we can—"

"Sorry, mate," Ron said. "But I don't think 'Mione will hex anyone…"

Draco stared at him. "_What?_"

"Have you seen the way she looks at that Auror…? I know her. She going to try and free him…" he said with a sigh.

The young Slytherin looked from him, to Hermione, to the crowd of at least thirty Death Eaters. "Merlin… we're doomed."

-

Harry wondered how on Earth he would get out of this one. He had no wand, Fawkes didn't get through the barrier, his friends were somewhere wandering around the mansion. Even if they did find him and managed to get through all those Death Eaters, they would never stand a chance against Voldemort.

The chance that they would find him before he would be killed was slim anyway. Maybe they will be able to get him out of this mansion, yes, but… escaping… that was something he needed to do himself.

But how…?

"This is the end for you then, Harry Potter," Lord Voldemort said. "You were… quite an interesting person to talk to. But you've lost your usefulness."

Harry's heart bounced in his chest. Now? He was going to die_ now_? He still needed some more time…!

"Send Neville Longbottom my regards," he then said with a sly grin. He was just about to call the Death Eaters back when…

"The memories aren't fake!" Harry called.

The Dark Lord looked at him. "Of course, that's what you believe, since they are your only memories."

"No," Harry said. "They're true." He took a deep breath. He needed to do this. Without a wand he could never escape from those Death Eaters that would try to kill him. Until he could figure some way out, he needed to buy more time.

"I'm from another world," he then said.

--

Author's Note:

Oh come on, guys! Of course I could write more, but this chapter is already longer then most ones and well, this is just such an awesome cliffy!

I had this chapter done for a while but nobody responds to my cry for a Beta Darnit.


End file.
